Time After Time
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella left Troy a year in freshmen year. She went to UCLA with her other friend, Lucy. But Lucy is a big Troy Bolton fan since Troy became a Laker. What if Troy goes to visit Gabriella at UCLA, which gets Lucy hyped up? NO SEQUEL!
1. Long Time No See!

**Time After Time **

* * *

**Summary: Gabriella left ****Troy**** a year in freshmen year. She went to UCLA with her other friend, Lucy. But Lucy is a big ****Troy** **Bolton**** fan since ****Troy**** became a Laker. What if ****Troy**** goes to visit Gabriella at UCLA, which gets Lucy hyped up?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Long Time No See!**

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!! _Gabriella's cell phone alarm rings at 9 a.m.

"Didn't you hear the alarm, Brie? It's time to get up," Lucy, Gabriella's roommate, yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't want to get up," Gabriella moaned. She covered her head with her blanket that wrapped around her slender body.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to pour water all over you." Gabriella widened her eyes, remembering the last time Lucy said the exact same phrase.

"_If you don't come to the party with me, I'm going to pour water all over you," Lucy said. She begged for a long time and now she's bribing Gabriella to go. It didn't work for Gabriella at the time._

"_I'm not going, Lucy. I'm tired, for the last time," Gabriella whispered, obviously out of breathe._

"_You're going to regret that, Gabriella Montez." Lucy stomped her way to the door and walked out. _

_12:00 a.m._

_Gabriella walked into her room after a nice bath. She slid inside her queen bed and wrapped her blue covers around her. She was about to fall into a deep slumber when she felt water dripping on her neck. Then she felt a splash on her head and the upper part of her body._

"_Gotcha!" Lucy mischievously grinned. Gabriella screamed and got up to chase after Lucy, who ran after she poured the water on Gabriella._

"I'm getting up!" Gabriella loudly grumbled. She slid out of her bed and patted her tangled hair. She walked into the bathroom and shower for about 10 minutes. After that, she decided on a white Abercrombie cami and a yellow t-shirt that went all the way to the hip bone over it. She put on capris and slipped on her white K-Swiss sneakers. She walked into the living room, where Lucy was eating a bagel and looking at the latest Teen People magazine.

"What's on this month's issue?" Gabriella called from the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella rolled her eyes in the refrigerator so Lucy can't see. Troy Bolton was her ex-boyfriend and first love in high school. They broke up because Troy was focusing too much on basketball to notice that Gabriella sneaked away from him to UCLA. He became the captain of the LA Lakers and didn't go to college for his freshmen and sophomore year. When Gabriella came to UCLA, she met Lucy, who was her roommate and her first friend. They talked about everything except high school. At least, Gabriella didn't talk about high school. She remained silent about it while Lucy blabbed all about Gibbons High School. If she didn't talk about high school that also meant that she never told Lucy that she dated Troy Bolton.

Lucy was obsessed with Troy Bolton. She had magazine cut-outs, posters, and candid pictures from the internet of him on her 'Troy Bolton, I love you' bulletin board. Gabriella couldn't tell her about her dating Troy before or it would crush Lucy's heart.

"What about Troy?" Gabriella asked, pretending to care.

"It says Troy is having a break from the Lakers and is coming to downtown Los Angeles to visit a friend."

"Alright…" Gabriella took out some eggs and started on the stove.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella turned her attention to Lucy.

"What?" Gabriella cracked open the eggs and dropped the eggs on the pan.

"It says TROY BOLTON IS COMING TO UCLA!!!" Lucy yelled in excitement.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella lifted up her pan too high, causing her eggs to hit the cupboards behind her. She turned around and gasped. "My bad."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to clean that up." Gabriella turned off the stove and grabbed a napkin to pick up the eggs and throw them away.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Troy Bolton is coming to our school!" Lucy sat down in one of the dining room chairs.

"I can't believe it too," Gabriella mumbles.

"I wonder who he's trying to see." Lucy reads the rest of the article and gasped. Gabriella tried to look over her shoulder, but she stood up and walked back and forth.

"He's coming to UCLA to see his first love." Gabriella turned around and cursed under her breathe.

"He has a first love?" Lucy plop down on the couch and stares at the article. Gabriella sighs and walked over to Lucy and sits down next to her.

"Maybe he and his first love won't be together anymore. He's just visiting. It's not like he's gonna get her heart back."

"Then why would he say his 'first love'? Couldn't he say 'friend' or a random person?" Lucy shed a tear and Gabriella wiped it.

"C'mon. Let's go to class. We'll talk about it later." Lucy nodded and they both walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Everywhere there were whispers of Troy Bolton coming to UCLA. The girls were silently screaming their heads off of seeing Troy Bolton in person. The guys tried to control their female friends or their girlfriends. The only person who wasn't ecstatic about this was Gabriella. Lucy, on the other hand, was excited and sad at the same time. 

Gabriella and Lucy walked into their science class and sat in their usual spots, in the middle seats of the second and third rows. They were sitting side by side together.

"Troy Bolton is going to pick me over his first love. I bet his first love isn't even that pretty." "His first love might be a princess, but I'm the total package." "Troy Bolton is going to be mine after he sees this body." Everyone was criticizing Troy's first love as in they actually has a chance with him. Gabriella fake gagged and rolled her eyes.

"Gabi, are you okay? Ever since you heard about Troy coming to UCLA, you started being disgusted," Lucy said.

"I'm fine. It's just that it's mean for the girls to insult Troy's first love. You never know, she might be as pretty as…"

"Moi? In her dreams," a voice appeared. Gabriella and Lucy turned around to see a perky blonde walking toward them. She had pink highlights in her hair and she dresses exactly like Gabriella's friend, Sharpay.

"I'm not in the mood, Kirstie," Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm talking to Miss Mexican here," Kirstie said.

"It's Filipina, Blonde Girl," Gabriella snapped back.

"Ooo. Good comeback," she said sarcastically, "if you think Troy Bolton would like any of you, you're way out of your head."

"Yeah right. He'll see right through you and know you're nothing but a perky slut who fart her skirt up in the air," Gabriella said. Lucy giggled.

"That was once!" Kirstie said to defend herself. "It won't matter as long as Troy chooses me as his first love."

"He already has his first love."

"Then he'll have his true love. You don't stand a chance against me." Gabriella got up from her seat and stood one inch away from Kirstie, pushing her face toward her.

"Am I really going to compare myself to you?" Kirstie raised her eyebrows.

"How are you going to prove that he'll be yours?"

"I don't have to. But I'm not interested in him." Every girl in the room gasped and turned their attention toward the two girls.

"Really?"

"Really, he's just my friend." All the girls crowded around Gabriella and blabbed questions out. Kirstie raise her hand up in the air to quiet everyone.

"Yeah right. And I'm best friends with Beyonce," Kirstie said sarcastically. Gabriella took out her Blackberry and ran through her pictures. She clicked on the picture that she took of Troy at the New Years Eve party. She shoved it in Kirstie's face, who widened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

"Is that Troy Bolton?" one girl behind her asked.

"Yeah, he took it when we were in high school. New Years Eve."

"Y-y-you were close to him?" Kirstie stuttered. Gabriella smiled.

"Closer than ever." The girls squealed behind Gabriella and asked her questions. The bell rang and the girls ran to their seats. Kirstie glared at Gabriella and walked to her seat. Gabriella sat back down. Lucy leaned over to her.

"You knew I was obsessed with Troy Bolton. How come you didn't tell me you were friends with him?"

"I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Well, can you introduce me to him?"

"Sure, he'll love you for sure."

"Yay! Oh by the way, then do you know who his first love is?" Gabriella looked around, pretending to not know. Lucy nudged her in the arm.

"I can't say. It's confidential."

"Oh please. I won't tell."

"Even if you won't tell, people are still listening to our conversation." Gabriella motioned her eyes toward the girls who were leaning over to them and trying to listen to their conversation.

"Fine. You win." Lucy dropped her shoulders and put her chin on her hand with her elbow on the table.

* * *

Big steps were walking down the hallway. Some of the girls checked constantly to see if Troy Bolton is coming. The next time they looked, they started squealing. Some of the teachers had to close the windows for the girls to stop squealing. 

"Troy Bolton is here."

Every girl passed on the message in class. When the message got to Gabriella, she rolled her eyes and passed the message in an annoyed tone. The girl behind her squealed and passed on the message. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone look up and gasped. Gabriella looked up and her eyes were wide open. He looked older than the last time she saw him. He still had the dirty brown hair, but they were lighter. He wore a navy blue Hollister t-shirt, American Eagle jeans, and blue American Eagle flip flops. He was holding a piece of paper that Gabriella couldn't really see from the middle of the room.

"Hey." All the girls scream and run up to Troy. They crowded around him. Lucy shot up and ran over to Troy, holding a pen and the Teen People Magazine that she was reading this morning. Gabriella grabbed her stuff and ran to the back of the room to the emergency door in the back.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled from the crowd. The girls kept pushing their way toward Troy while Gabriella escapes from the emergency door. She ran out and turned down the hallway to find Chad and Taylor walking toward her.

"Hey Gabi! Long time no see!" Chad smiled.

"Wait a minute," Gabriella said. She pointed at Taylor, "You told him I was here." Taylor started whistling and looking above her.

"She didn't mean to," Chad said.

"Then what did she mean to do?"

"Troy noticed you were gone two years ago, but Taylor wouldn't tell him. She promised to tell him on his 20th birthday."

"And you did. Didn't you?" Gabriella said to Taylor.

"I felt sorry for him. He was drowning himself in pudding every day. When I told him where you were, he immediately started exercising and play basketball again," Taylor said.

"He stopped basketball?"

"He did because he was so depressed about you. He couldn't concentrate, so he got to take a break from the LA Lakers for a year."

"Then what about the gossip about him during the whole year?"

"What do you think? Would he actually have the mood to go out with Emma Roberts, as so the celebrity news said?" Gabriella shook her head. "He immediately got back into the Lakers when he started playing basketball again."

"How would I know?"

"Exactly. You didn't know. You didn't even bother calling and telling me how you were. Troy would ask everyday if you called and I would say no because it was the truth."

"I was busy."

"With another boyfriend?"

"No. I haven't even had a boyfriend ever since I left. I was just busy getting used to the new environment and working really hard here."

"For what?" Out of the blue, the screaming of girls grew louder. Gabriella turned around to see Troy running away from the girls. It looked like more girls than her class, so it might have been some other classes too.

"RUN!" Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor ran for it while Troy ran after them. They jogged outside and turned the mechanical building. Chad and Taylor ran straight while Gabriella turned around the corner and stopped there. Troy, who didn't know Gabriella was there, turned around the corner too and stopped there while all the girls ran straight after Chad and Taylor.

Gabriella and Troy caught their breathes without noticing each other side by side.

"That was close," Troy loudly said. Gabriella gasped and fell back. Troy caught her just in time, wrapping his right arm around her waist. Gabriella instantaneously linked her hands together around Troy's neck. Gabriella closes her eyes when Troy caught her.

"You look beautiful." Gabriella opened her eyes a little to see Troy staring down at her face. She let go of her hands around Troy's neck and pulled back. Troy unwrapped his arm around her waist and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella said after a moment of silence.

"I thought I'd drop by." Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "To see you…"

"Well, thanks for the visit. But I'm a busy person and not ready for another relationship that makes me wait for my boyfriend." Gabriella walked around Troy when Troy grabs her wrist.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I was so focused on my career I forgot about you."

"And you expect me to just forgive you? I've waited a year for you, Troy. I'd thought you'd get it in your head and actually remember me for once."

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up."

"Well, I'm sorry too. Because I'm not in the mood to start another relationship."

"So what does this makes us now?"

"Either ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend or just friends."

"I'll pick friends."

"Doesn't matter what you choose, it'll still be both." Gabriella walked away, leaving Troy in the corner.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. My idea; no taking! Unless you tell me and not copy the WHOLE idea. **


	2. Can I Have Your Babies?

**Chapter 2: Can I Have Your Babies? **

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Gabriella, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up." _

"_Well, I'm sorry too. Because I'm not in the mood to start another relationship."_

"_So what does this makes us now?" _

"_Either ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend or just friends." _

"_I'll pick friends."_

"_Doesn't matter what you choose, it'll still be both." Gabriella walked away, leaving Troy in the corner._

* * *

Gabriella opened the door to find a really thrilled Lucy sitting on the couch watching E! News. 

"I got Troy's autograph!" Lucy screeched. Gabriella covered her ears until Lucy was done.

"Why are you so obsessed with him? He's not that 'cool'." Gabriella plop down next to her.

"Because he's the hottest guy in the universe and he plays basketball. How awesome is that?"

"I heard he stopped playing basketball for a year."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Uhhh…. My high school best friend is dating his best friend."

"Awesome…" Gabriella pursed her lips.

"Why did he stop playing basketball for a year?"

"Because he was depressed about his first love leaving him."

"Aww. Tell me the whole story. I know you know it because your best friend is dating his best friend thing."

"Fine. His first love left him because he was too focused on basketball during their freshmen year in college. She went to UCLA and Troy discovered from my best friend. They were really good friends in high school, as close as me and you are. Before, Troy would drown himself in pudding until on his twentieth birthday when my best friend told him where she was. He started exercising and playing basketball again to get the body he used to have before high school was over. Turns out his body was much, much muscular." Gabriella daydream about when Troy caught her at the corner earlier. Lucy snapped her fingers in front of her face and she woke up.

"That's it."

"Well, all I know is he hasn't found her yet."

"Then why was he looking for you? He called your name when everyone was crowding around him."

"We were good friends. He told me everything about him and his girlfriend."

"At first I was going to think that his girlfriend was you." Gabriella bit her lip, but Lucy didn't notice. "But then you act like you never knew him before."

"Yeah, what a surprise," Gabriella muttered.

"Well, I'm going to have this magazine up on my bulletin board. Remember to introduce me to him."

"Will do." Lucy smiled and walked to her room. After she closed the door, Gabriella let out a big sigh. She picked up her Blackberry and looked through the contacts. She saw Troy's number and decided to call it just in case it wasn't change. The dial tone kept going and going until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Troy Bolton?" Gabriella said. She was really sure she sounded like a Troy Bolton fan.

"Look, if you are a fan, no I'm not going to give you my email address, and no I'm not going to meet you at Starbucks and lip lock with you all night." Gabriella laughed out loudly. "Who is this?"

"This is Gabriella. And I already have your email address and I'd rather watch movies with you than lip lock with you all night." Gabriella laughed loudly again and felt that Troy was blushing on the other line.

"Sorry, it's just that so many fans call me and ask me those questions. The weirdest one is 'Can I have your babies?'" Gabriella chuckled pretty loud. Lucy walked out of her room to get a drink.

"What are you laughing about?" Lucy asked. Gabriella looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Gabriella?" Troy said on the other line.

"Troy just asked if I want to have his babies." Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth.

"I did not say that," Troy said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"No. He was just saying how fans asked him if they can have his babies. I gotta go." Gabriella got up and ran to her room.

"Who was that?" Troy asked.

"My roommate. She's totally crazy about you." Gabriella gasped.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not."

"The last time you laughed too much and blurt out everything, you were drunk."

"No, I was sitting on the couch. Gosh, Troy, stop making me laugh."

"Well, I'm _sorry_," he said sarcastically, "I didn't mean to make you laugh like you're high."

"Okay, I'm calmed down."

"Alright. So what did you say about your roommate being totally crazy about me?"

"Don't tell her, but she has a bulletin board of nothing but you. I even saw you and you had your shirt off in Hawaii."

"That was some good times. The whole gang went there; you should have came."

"Yeah, little ol' me didn't keep in touch. My bad."

"It's alright. It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah. She really wants to meet you."

"Sure. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where?"

"At school."

"You're gonna pick me up?"

"Maybe. You okay with that?"

"Sure. If I get girls staring at me with envy, I'm fine with it."

"You want people to get jealous of you?"

"I want people to know that I know Troy Bolton and there's nothing they can do about it."

"Oh, so I'm a celebrity to you now."

"No, you're my friend. My best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Only best friends can make me laugh as much as you do."

"Even when we're dating?" Gabriella stop smiling and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't like to be reminded about our past relationship."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Ummm… it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright. Night."

"Night." Gabriella hanged up.

"I love you," Troy mumbles.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update. If I don't, don't get mad. Thanks! Support BIG!**


	3. I Thought It Was a Sacrifice

**Chapter 3: I Thought It Was a Sacrifice**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Yes, really. Only best friends can make me laugh as much as you do."_

"_Even when we're dating?" Gabriella stops smiling and frowned. "Something wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I don't like to be reminded about our past relationship."_

"_Oh, sorry." _

"_It's alright. Ummm… it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed."  
_

"_Alright. Night."_

"_Night." Gabriella hanged up._

"_I love you," Troy mumbles._

* * *

Troy presses the end button. He puts his Blackberry on the table next to him. He put his head in his hands. The reason he came to UCLA was to see her and be with her. Now that she's taking it slow, Troy doesn't know what to do. Should he go back to downtown LA to play basketball and leave Gabriella again or should he just stick with friends and never think of her as his ex-girlfriend again? 

The author thinks that this story is going no where. Let's go to Gabriella's POV.

* * *

**With ****Gabriella; 1:03 a.m. **

Gabriella walks into bed and puts her head on the board of her bed. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Troy in the shower? Has she fallen in love with him again?

She puts her hand under the bed and felt around for a book. She grabbed the nearest object and founded what she wanted. She looked at her pink pony diary. She turned to the last entry. It was written the day before she left Troy.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know if I'm making the right choice of leaving Troy. He's really sweet and I know he's busy with basketball. But I feel like he's paying attention too much on it. And he never goes out with me and the gang anymore. Even Chad has time with us. I don't know what to do. If leaving Troy is going to wash away my problems, I hope it does._

_Love, Gabi_

Boy, if she's thinking that walking away from Troy is going to solve her problems, she's darn wrong. Leaving Troy was the absolute most stupid move that she has done her whole life.

_Why am I stressing over this? _She thought. _He's just my friend now. Nothing more. _

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Gabi, wake up…" Lucy whispers. "Professor Portman is looking at you." Gabriella moans quietly and squints her eyes a little to see an old lady, about 4'9", with glasses holding a yardstick. 

"Miss Montez," Professor Portman said, "would you say the answer to the next question?"

"Troy Bolton." The girls giggled not because Gabriella said the wrong answer, but the sound of the name is cute and adorable.

"Wrong, Miss Montez. Sit up straight and tell us your real answer." Gabriella sits tall and looked at her textbook, which was moist from her drooling.

"What question?" Gabriella asked.

"Thirteen," Lucy whispered.

"x2?"

"Correct. Pay attention in class next time, Miss Montez, or you'll have to stay after class." Gabriella nodded and Professor Portman turned around and walked toward the front of the class. The bell rings and the students pack their things and walk out. Lucy decided to wait for Gabriella to pack her things since she was so busy sleeping than packing up.

"Why did you say Troy's name?" Lucy asked.

"What?"

"You said Troy Bolton."

"I wasn't thinking right."

"But you were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"No, Luc. I'm just tired, okay? Just stop bothering me about it." Gabriella threw her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the door and out. Lucy followed her.

"Do you like Troy?"

"What the hell?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Why not? He's pretty cute."

"Just because he's cute doesn't mean I like him. You can't like someone just because he's cute. You have to like him for his insides too, Lucy. You don't even know him well and you already said you love him. He's a famous celebrity, so it's normal for you to love him. But don't love him like you're gonna marry him. You barely know him and he barely knows you. It's not true love for destiny, okay?" Gabriella took a deep breathe after talking in one breathe.

"Wow, you really are stress," Lucy said.

"Ugh. Lucy, stop torturing me. Just get over Troy. He doesn't want a girlfriend." Gabriella walked off before she could say anything. She walked to the nearby book store to check out a book Taylor recommended her another day. When she walked in, she saw Troy reading a sports magazine. Troy looks up and sees Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said, smiling. He closed the magazine and put it back on the plastic shelf. He walked over to Gabriella and hugged her. He pulled back and gave her a weird look.

"You hug stiff," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"Are you stressed?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

"Because Lucy's bugging me about you and I couldn't get enough sleep."

"Why couldn't you get enough sleep?"

"Because I was thinking about y…" Gabriella pushed her lips together to prevent her to say anything else. She couldn't tell him that she was thinking about him last night or he'll think that she likes him again and turn her down.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing." Gabriella walked over to the book section and looked at the author's last name for the last name Mechlin.

"Why don't we get a cup of coffee? Then maybe that will let you feel a little relaxed," Troy said, following Gabriella.

"Sure. But I need to find a book that Taylor recommended me."

"Save the Last Dance by Lawrence Mechlin?" **A/N: Made up book title. Don't look it up in your nearest library.**

"How you know?"

"Taylor recommended me that book a long time ago. I have it at my new apartment. Do you want to borrow it?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I mean I could just look here and buy it."

"Don't waste your money. You can borrow mine and give it back by the time you're done with the book."

"Err… okay." Troy smiled and took her hand.

"Great. Let's go get that coffee you need." Gabriella looked down at her hand intertwining with his hand. It felt good to be back holding his hand.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy skipped off to Starbucks. When the cashier asked them what they wanted, Gabriella ordered a caramel frappucino and Troy ordered a chocolate latte. They sat down and waited for their orders. 

"So how's the LA Lakers doing for you?" Gabriella asked. She knows that Troy didn't play for them for one year, but she wanted to know how he was doing after she left and before he quit basketball.

"Same oh, same oh. I don't really play anymore."

"Why not?"

"Just didn't have the heart to play." _Wow he must have been really depressed when I was gone, _Gabriella thought.

"Well, what have you been doing when you're not playing basketball?"

"Just chilling with Chad and Taylor. Sharpay and Zeke got married and had a little girl, so sometimes I baby-sit her."

"Really? Is she cute?"

"Definitely. She has Zeke's skin color and hair but Sharpay's slim body."

"Wow. How old is she?"

"Four."

"I missed four years."

"You should have seen Sharpay's face when she was giving birth. It was a worse face when we beat her at the callbacks in high school."

"Really? Damn. That must have sucked."

"But it was all worth it."

"Yeah. But don't you miss high school? How everyone would get together and just hang out?"

"Of course. We had fun together, especially when we were all hanging out in couples…" Troy got up to retrieve their drinks before Gabriella could react. Gabriella sat there with her arms crossed. Troy came back with Gabriella's drink and his own.

"Thanks," Gabriella said when Troy handed her drink to her.

"You're welcome," Troy answered. He took a sip of his latte and set it on the table between him and Gabriella. "I didn't mean to bring up about couples."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"Okay. Cool." Gabriella took a big gulp of her cold frappacino. "What have you been doing at UCLA?"

"Just studying and catching up on my work. Didn't really get much work done before I arrived."

"I couldn't believe you didn't go to college when the semester started."

"That's because I wanted to be with you."

"I thought it was a sacrifice."

"It was. But I didn't know I ended up making the wrong decision in staying with you instead of going to college."

"So you didn't want to stay with me?"

"Troy, I mean that I could have gone to UCLA when the semester started. Then I could get into my work and still see you in downtown LA."

"Why didn't you visit after you left?" That question kept Gabriella quiet. "Why not?"

"Because I was afraid to go back. I didn't want you questioning me about why I left without telling you guys."

"You obviously told Taylor."

"But Taylor's my best friend."

"And I'm not?"

"You were my boyfriend, Troy."

"You could have at least broken up with me and then leave. Then I wouldn't be much heart broken."

"No. You would have been more heartbroken if I broke up with you _and _left downtown LA." Troy rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee. "What does that move supposed to mean?"

"What move?"

"You rolling your eyes."

"It means that I can't believe you would say that." Troy got up and walked past Gabriella, who was still sitting down.

"And it's my fault that you spent all your time with basketball than me," Gabriella called back.

"No, it's not. But it is your fault that you didn't tell me that it was bothering you." Troy walked the rest of the way and stepped out of Starbucks.

Gabriella sat there and shed her tears silently. People sitting in Starbucks and people working were staring at her. Gabriella took a last sip of her caramel frappacino and tipped the table. Then she got up and walked out of Starbucks.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to let users own stories. So send me a private message telling me your username and which story you want to own. You can only own one story though. When I mean own, means that story is yours for people to know, doesn't mean that you can edit the story or copy it to your stories to claim it's yours. This offer also includes one-shots. Hurry up or your favorite story will be taken!**


	4. Love is a Strong Word

**Chapter 4: Love is a Strong Word**

* * *

_**Recap: **_

"_What does that move supposed to mean?"_

"_What move?"_

"_You rolling your eyes."_

"_It means that I can't believe you would say that." Troy got up and walked past Gabriella, who was still sitting down._

"_And it's my fault that you spent all your time with basketball than me," Gabriella called back._

"_No, it's not. But it is your fault that you didn't tell me that it was bothering you." Troy walked the rest of the way and stepped out of Starbucks. _

_Gabriella sat there and shed her tears silently. People sitting in Starbucks and people working were staring at her. Gabriella took a last sip of her caramel frappacino and tipped the table. Then she got up and walked out of Starbucks. _

* * *

Gabriella sat in her living room watching The Hills with a bucket of mint chocolate ice cream in her lap. She was watching how Spencer proposed to Heidi in Season Three. Lucy wasn't there to comfort her because she had to study for a test in the library. Gabriella's lights were off and so the only light that was shining was the TV. 

Gabriella's cell rang with the ring tone, "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. Gabriella picked her cell up and looks at the cover.

_Taylor McKessie calling_

Gabriella straight away slides her navy blue chocolate open and put the speaker in her ear.

"Hello?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabi, what you do to Troy?"

"Why?"

"He's drowning himself in pudding again."

"Well, he must feel really sad."

"How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"How could you care about him right now? If you were here, you would also see me watching The Hills and drowning myself in mint chocolate ice cream. I've been eating it for an hour and a half and I'm drinking the melting soup of green and black chocolate."

"I'll be right there." _Click_. Gabriella pressed the end button and threw it onto the side of the couch she's on.

* * *

About a few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Gabriella felt too lazy to get up, but she knew that if she doesn't open the door, Taylor would yell at her for being slow. She removed the blanket from her lap and put on her Winnie the Pooh slippers. She slowly walks over to the front door and unhurriedly unlocks the door. Taylor rushes in and gives Gabriella a hug. 

"You know you should have told me you were depressed too."

"I'm not depressed."

"Uh huh," Taylor said sarcastically, "why are you eating mint chocolate?"

"Why can't I eat mint chocolate?"

"Your happy ice cream flavor is vanilla. Your sadness ice cream flavor is mint chocolate."

"It's the other way around now."

"Yeah right." Gabriella groaned and walked back to the couch and settled herself onto the same spot she was in before. Taylor plopped on the couch right next to her. Gabriella offered the right side of the blanket and Taylor happily accepted. They covered themselves with the blanket and watched the rest of the episode of The Hills. When the end credits and the commercials started rolling, Taylor broke the silence.

"So how you handling Troy?"

"Worse than I expected."

"Why?"

"He's just so pushy. He kept reminding me about the 'us' past and then he blames me for leaving him. I mean it was his fault for not paying attention to me." Taylor raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't think he's the one with the problems."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Both of you guys. He has some wrongs and you do too. You thinking he's not paying attention to you and paying attention to basketball instead is called selfish."

"How am I selfish?"

"You don't expect for him to watch 24/7 right? Maybe he's just giving you space."

"He's giving me too much space. It makes me think that he doesn't love me anymore."

"And looked how it turned out. He's drowning himself in pudding with the thought of you leaving him." Taylor turned her whole body toward Gabriella and took her shoulders. "Look Gabi, he still loves you. Always had and always will. I've realized it a long time ago, but it's now your turn to realize it."

"But…"

"Gabi, do you love Troy?"

"It's too fast to think of that."

"Okay… Do you still have a little feeling for him?"

"Sort of."

"Then it's settled. Just be with him again."

"But I don't want to rush things between us. He just found me yesterday, so it's pretty fast saying that I want to be his girlfriend again."

"Then take your time. But don't take too long or you never know if Troy will stop trying."

"Okay. But I can't guarantee that I'll still love him like I used to."

"Good, now that's settled. Why don't we prank call Sharpay and Kelsi? You haven't talked to them for a while, so I think we should give then a surprise." Gabriella giggled and picked up the home phone.

"Let's call, baby!" Taylor squealed and punched in Sharpay's number first.

* * *

Troy pours the last bit of his chocolate pudding into his mouth. He threw on the left side of his dining room table onto the pile of finished pudding cups. He grabs another new cup of chocolate pudding and opens it. He scoops a spoonful of pudding and was about to eat it until Chad came over and took the pudding cup away from Troy, ending up with chocolate pudding stains on his brand new white t-shirt. 

"Shit, you owe me a new shirt," Chad said. Troy didn't look at him and grabbed the nearest chocolate pudding. Chad puts his hand on the pudding cup Troy grabbed for. "Dude, she's not worth it."

"Yes she is. You know how I love her," Troy said, like he was high off sugar.

"How do you know she's worth it?"

"Ask yourself about Taylor." Troy took the opened cup that Chad took from him and puts the spoon in his mouth.

"God, this is worse than when you're drunk." Troy poured the last bit of the chocolate pudding again and starts on the next one with the same routine.

The garage door sounded like someone came home. Chad instantly knew it was Taylor so he walked over to the garage. Chad noticed someone behind Taylor and when he walked closer, he noticed it was Gabriella. She changed and wore a gray cami and a white cami over the gray cami with skinny jeans.

"What is she doing here?" Chad said nastily.

"Chad, stop it. You know if we don't bring Gabi here, then Troy will never stop eating. How much has he eaten since I've been gone."

"Ten cups." Gabriella bit her lip.

"Don't worry, Gabi. We'll stop him. Go on." Gabriella walked inside the house and turned around to see Taylor motioning her to go on and Chad with a straight face on. Gabriella walked into the living room, unfamiliar where to go.

"He's in the dining room. Go to your left," Chad said. Gabriella nodded and walked over in her left direction. She sees Troy stuffing himself with chocolate pudding.

_The whole gang was in a buffet to celebrate the first day of summer. Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy sat on one side of the table and Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay sat on the other end. Martha and Ryan sat at each end of the table. They all got up to get their own food. Gabriella followed Taylor while Troy followed Chad. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason went to the other side to get the main dishes. Ryan and Martha went to get some salad. _

_When the gang arrived back to the table, everyone has gotten some appetizers, fruits, salad, and some main dishes. Well, at least everyone except Chad. He also got a coke and two drinks of Coke. _

"_Chad, you eat too much!" Taylor yelped._

"_Don't worry, baby. As long as I play basketball, I'll keep this figure for you." Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha all cooed over Taylor, who smiled and kissed Chad on the cheek. The girls started having side conversations with their boyfriends. _

"_If I ever get so much food and eat like Chad, I want you to stop me," Troy whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle._

"_Why?"_

"_I'll look fat."_

"_When do you care about your weight?" _

"_Because if I get fat, then you'll never love me again." Gabriella pursed her lips and pecked Troy on the lips._

"_I'll never leave you even if you look like a sumo wrestler." Troy smiled and gives Gabriella a longer kiss. _

Gabriella let a few tears drop from her eyes. She told Troy she would never leave him even if he's a sumo wrestler. She broke her promise.

Gabriella wiped her tears away so Troy couldn't see she was crying. She took a deep breathe and pulled a seat next to Troy. She puts her hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Chad, leave me alone," Troy grunted.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." Troy turned around and saw Gabriella sitting on the seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Troy set his pudding on the table with his spoon and turned into a position facing Gabriella.

"You can't stuff yourself with pudding."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you become a sumo wrestler, I will never love you again." Troy bit his lip and lowered his head. Without thinking, Gabriella pulled Troy into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her chest while Troy just stood there, shock.

"Troy, I don't want you to eat yourself into depression. Don't be sad because of me. I'm not worth it." Troy pulled back and laid his hands on her hip bone.

"No, you are worth it. You made me feel this way."

"I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. You did nothing, so that's why I'm still in love with you."

"Love is a strong word."

"I know, and I'm using it because I know it's the truth."

"But…" Troy covered her mouth with his index finger.

"I know you want to say that you don't love me anymore. I understand. Please let me do what I want with my life." Troy returned, facing the pudding. He grabbed the spoon on top of the cup and scooped himself another serving of chocolate pudding.

Gabriella became frustrated, so she grabbed Troy's free hand and yanked him up. He obeyed but only because he had no reaction to it. Gabriella pulled him into the living room and stopped at the couch.

"Sit, Troy." Troy still had his spoon in the pudding he's holding. Gabriella took the pudding and quickly poured it in her mouth. She finished it and threw the cup onto the table. She pushed Troy on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked quietly.

"I want you to listen to me without interruptions."

"What are you gonna say?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I…"

* * *

**A/N: Ooo cliffy! Haven't done it for a while. Enjoy! The owning stories is still open, so get your favorite story today! First with the idea! **


	5. A Wet Vanilla Ice Cream Kiss

**Chapter 5: A Wet Vanilla Ice Cream Kiss**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Gabriella became frustrated, so she grabbed Troy's free hand and yanked him up. He obeyed but only because he had no reaction to it. Gabriella pulled him into the living room and stopped at the couch._

"_Sit, Troy." Troy still had his spoon in the pudding he's holding. Gabriella took the pudding and quickly poured it in her mouth. She finished it and threw the cup onto the table. She pushed Troy on the couch._

"_What are you doing?" Troy asked quietly._

"_I want you to listen to me without interruptions." _

"_What are you gonna say?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest._

"_I…" _

* * *

"You what? Just spit it out," Troy said, obviously annoyed that Gabriella ate his pudding. 

"I don't want you to grow fat because of me. You're too," Gabriella said. She swallow her saliva before saying the next sentence, "cute to be fat."

"What? Are you trying to stop me from being fat?"

"Yes I am. Troy," she sat down next to Troy. "There must be someone out there who's better for you. It's not me."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I don't deserve you."

"What?"

"You grew into a fatso because of me. Then you work out so you could see me again. Then you're trying to be a fatso again because of me. I don't want you to do things for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve this. I don't deserve the super popular ex-boyfriend who is the star player of the Lakers. You have so many girl fans out there. Just pick one of them; I know they'll love you."

"But they won't love me because of me. They'll love me because I'm a celebrity. I know you don't care about that. You loved me inside and out, even before we started dating."

"But that's all in the past, Troy. I'm 19 years old Gabriella, not 16 years old. I've grown and changed. So did you."

"I've never thought of being with anyone else." Gabriella burst into tears. Troy watched her cry and put his arm around her waist. She leaned her forehead onto Troy's shoulder.

"I don't want to not be with you, but it's too hard."

"What's so hard about being with me?"

"You're a celebrity, Troy. If someone finds out you have a girlfriend who's been with you ever since high school, the reporters will know me, girl fans will be jealous of me, and my best friend would be so mad at me for dating her super celebrity crush."

"Why are you worrying about that now? Weren't you happy when you dated me in high school? It was no different than now, I was the captain of the basketball team in high school. I'm just the same thing except in a bigger position."

"But this time, it's going to be all over the news. It's not like when we were in high school, our dating status was just around the school; it'll be all over the world."

"I don't care. As long as we're facing it together." Gabriella lifted up her head and looked at Troy with red eyes and mascara stains over her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"So what does this mean?" Gabriella grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Exactly what it means." Troy smiled and gently pushed Gabriella's head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her waist and silently fell asleep. Troy noticed and he took a blanket and two pillows from the side of the couch and wrapped around him and Gabriella. He put the one of the pillow on the back of Gabriella's head and one on his head. He kissed Gabriella's forehead and laid back to fall into a deep snooze.

* * *

Chad stepped down the stairs to find Troy and Gabriella sleeping soundly on the couch. He smiled and tiptoed all the way into the kitchen. He noticed Taylor following him and took out two plates for breakfast. 

"They're so cute together," Taylor said.

"Just like high school," Chad answered.

"I wonder how Lucy's going to react?"

"Her room mate?"

"Yeah. She's obsessed with Troy. But if she finds out Gabi is with Troy, I don't know what she's going to do."

"I hope she doesn't kill Gabi."

"I hope. But you never know."

"We'll watch out for her."

"And the paparazzi. They're still tracking down Troy."

"Yeah, plus Coach told us we have to be back by next week."

"That'll give us some time to convince Gabi to move back to downtown LA with us."

"Or maybe just stay at UCLA. It's not that far from downtown LA."

"Fine. But she'll have to visit a lot."

"She will, Tay. She knows where we all live."

"Plus, she needs to meet Sharpay and Kelsi again so we can hang out together again."

"We'll see." Chad heard a yawn from the living room and knew it was Gabriella since it sounded female-ish.

"Morning," Gabriella mumbled when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Chad and Taylor said in harmony.

"What you making?"

"Eggs and bacon. You want some?" Chad asked.

"Sure. But to go please. I need to go back to UCLA for my classes."

"Alright. I'll make you your breakfast while you borrow some clothes from Taylor. I don't think you want to wear that to class." Gabriella nodded and felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

"Morning," Troy mumbled. He kissed Gabriella's neck and she responded by giggling.

"Morning lover boy," Taylor said. She got a mug and poured coffee in it. After, she took a sip and put it on the kitchen counter.

"So you guys are together now?" Chad asked.

"Yup," Troy answered.

"But we're keeping it on the down low. We don't want the reporters to know yet and especially Lucy," Gabriella said. Troy nodded with his chin on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Well, let's go change, Gabi," Taylor said. Gabriella turned around and pecked Troy on the lips and then run off after Taylor. Troy sat at the stool under the kitchen counter and put both of his hands under his chin.

"You happy now?" Chad asked.

"Very."

"You're not gonna let her go this time, right?"

"Hell no. When pigs fly."

"Alright. I don't have to put pudding on my shopping list anymore."

"I thought Taylor does the shopping list." Chad looked down and continued cooking his eggs and bacon. Troy chuckled.

"Well, I'm off to class," Gabriella said. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap with a pink and purple Abercrombie polo shirt over it. Then she wore the same skinny jeans as yesterday and borrowed Taylor's light pink American Eagle flip flops. "I'll see you guys later. Especially you." She said the last sentence seductively and kissed Troy. She waved goodbye to Chad and Taylor and skipped out of the house.

"You gonna let that go?" Taylor asked when she got back from her room.

"I just answered that question. No, I'm not gonna let her go, for the second time."

"You better not, because if I see Gabi eating mint chocolate again, you will get hurt."

"And if she eats vanilla?" Troy asked, remembering Gabriella's happy and sad ice cream flavors.

"Then I'll tell her to kiss you a wet vanilla ice cream kiss." Troy smiled excitedly and ran up to his room.

* * *

Gabriella daydreamed the whole time in science class. She totally forgot about Lucy until Lucy slapped her on the arm. 

"Hey!" Gabriella called out. Everyone turned to her including the teacher. She lowered her head and pretended to read her textbook.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Lucy whispered.

"Nothing."

"No it's not. You have a crush on someone."

"No I don't. I just saw a cute guy."

"Who?"

"Troy."

"Troy Bolton?" Gabriella widened her eyes.

"No, it's another Troy. You know Troy is a common word in this country," she said nervously. Lucy nodded weirdly and paid attention to the teacher. Gabriella sighed. _I'm gonna lose it in front of her. _

The bell rings and Gabriella hurriedly packed her things. Lucy waited for her as usual. Gabriella finished gathered her things and walked out of the door. When she turned to her right, someone's hands were covering her eyes. She heard a squeal and knew it was Troy because that squeal would be Lucy's.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella said. Troy uncovered Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella turned around and smiled. Then she noticed Lucy smiling too and staring at Troy. Troy pursed his lips together and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're Troy Bolton!" Lucy squealed, "I'm Lucille. You can call me Lucy. I'm Brie's room mate."

"Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"It's just a nickname that she wanted to call," Gabriella answered.

"I am _such _a big fan of you. I've collected all the magazines you're in," Lucy said. Troy looked at Gabriella and she lifted up her shoulders.

"You are also the hottest celebrity I've ever known." Lucy covered her mouth. Troy laughed uncertainly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm gonna take Gabi somewhere." Troy pushed Gabriella toward the doors.

"Can I come?" Lucy shouted. Gabriella groaned quietly and Troy rolled his eyes. He turned around and faked a smile to Lucy.

"I'm sorry but it's private between me and Gabi. We just have a lot to catch up."

"Aww please. I won't talk at all."

"Uhhh…" He looked at Gabriella, who pretended to look around.

"Fine." Gabriella snapped her head toward Troy and Troy made an I-had-no-choice face. Lucy squealed and followed Gabriella and Troy out the door. This was going to be a long date.

* * *

**A/N: You'll have to see how Lucy reacts to Troy and Gabriella's relationship. By the way, owning stories is still open!**


	6. My Boo

**Chapter 6: My Boo**

* * *

_"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm gonna take Gabi somewhere." Troy pushed Gabriella toward the doors._

_"Can I come?" Lucy shouted. Gabriella groaned quietly and Troy rolled his eyes. He turned around and faked a smile to Lucy._

_"I'm sorry but it's private between me and Gabi. We just have a lot to catch up."_

_"Aww please. I won't talk at all."_

_"Uhhh…" He looked at Gabriella, who pretended to look around._

_"Fine." Gabriella snapped her head toward Troy and Troy made an I-had-no-choice face. Lucy squealed and followed Gabriella and Troy out the door. This was going to be a long date._

* * *

Lucy skipped along the sidewalk while Troy and Gabriella followed behind. Lucy knew she didn't know where Troy and Gabriella wanted to go, but that didn't matter as long as she gets to be near _the_ Troy Bolton. Troy tried to grab Gabriella's hand several times, but Gabriella always pulled her hand back and shook her head to give him a not-now look. 

"Why not?"

"Because, Lucy could turn around and figure out."

"She hasn't turned around since we left campus."

"So? You never know she's going to turn around now or later." Troy groaned quietly and continues walking. Lucy turned around and stopped at the tip of Troy's vans.

"Where are we exactly going?" Lucy asked. Troy turned to Gabriella for her to say something. Gabriella smiled at Lucy.

"Why don't we go to Cold Stone? I'm in a mood for ice cream."

"Okay!" Lucy waved her arm in the street for a taxi.

"Are you going to get rid of her?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"No, she's my friend."

"But she's kind of annoying me right now."

"She's just happy to see you. She's your biggest fan."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Then who would you be?" Gabriella smiled seductively and leaned over to his ear.

"I'm your baby," she whispered. Troy bit his lip happily before Lucy turned around and motioned them to get into the taxi that stopped in front of her. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand; she tried to release her hand but Troy's grasp was too tight.

* * *

"Welcome to Cold Stone!" The employees shouted. Troy jumped back a little because of the out of the blue shouting. Gabriella and Lucy giggled. 

"You've never heard of Cold Stone's welcome committee?" Lucy asked.

"Well, not from my place." Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna love it here then." Lucy pranced all the way to the counter with Troy and Gabriella following them. They took their orders and settle themselves at one of the empty tables.

"So how have you been in the Lakers?" Lucy asked curiously. Gabriella looked at him too, wanting to know more and see how he'll answer.

"It's good. Working on it a lot," Troy answered. He rubbed his biceps which made Gabriella's jaw drop.

"Yes you are," Lucy mumbled. Gabriella glared at Lucy, who didn't notice.

"Troy, when are you going back to downtown LA?" Gabriella asked. Troy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Next week. Or maybe longer."

"Really?" Lucy interrupted. Troy nodded.

"I got to convince someone to go back with me." Troy's eyes set straight into Gabriella's. Gabriella pretended not to notice and look at the counter to see if their orders were ready.

"Can we come down to see you play?" Lucy asked. Troy and Gabriella stared at Lucy. "What?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to see me play," Troy said.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Cause season's over." Gabriella leaned back in her chair.

"I heard it's still going on. How come you're here instead of practicing there?" Lucy asked.

"I'm taking a break. Coach said I'm working too hard."

"Well, you are the star player."

"Yeah, I guess." A girl in a black Cold Stone uniform came over with their orders. Lucy took a big scoop of her ice cream and melts it in her mouth.

"Mmmm… this is good," Lucy said.

"I love how the ice cream is really soft," Gabriella said.

"Me too," Troy said, staring at Gabriella and eating his ice cream at the same time.

"Excuse me." Lucy got up and left the table. When Troy notice Lucy was completely gone, he put his left hand on Gabriella's thigh and squeezed it.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella snapped.

"I can't keep my hands off of you." Gabriella pushed Troy's hand off of her, but he grabbed her right hand. Gabriella tried pulling her hand out, but Troy just squeezed it tightly and ate his ice cream in silent.

"I can't eat my ice cream," Gabriella quietly yelled.

"Use your left hand."

"I'm right handed."

"That sucks for you."

"C'mon Troy."

"I'm left-handed and I'm not complaining about holding your hand."

"Lucy's gonna come out any minute."

"So?"

"She'll see us?"

"Like I said so?"

"She'll kill me if she knows about us."

"Then she'll know."

"If she kills me, you won't see me anymore." Troy quickly released and Gabriella's hand was red. "Look at my hand. It's red from your squeezing."

"Aw, let me kiss for you." Troy gently took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed. Just in time, Lucy walked out of the restroom and saw Troy holding Gabriella's hand.

"What's up with this?" she said a little angry. Gabriella looked up and took her hand out of Troy's.

"Nothing, Luc," Gabriella said, quickly thinking of an excuse, "he kneed my hand and he's trying to kiss my hand but I didn't want him to."

"Why would he want to kiss your hand?" Gabriella could tell Lucy was getting jealous.

"Lucy, he's just a friend, okay? Get over it."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Brie, you know we could talk about anything." Lucy sat next to Gabriella and took her hand.

"I could tell you anything, except one thing."

"And what is that thing?"

"That's something I can't say."

"C'mon. It can't be that bad."

"It might cause you to suicide." Lucy pursed her lips together.

"What is it?" Gabriella took Troy's hand and motioned him to sit behind her. He did and grabbed his chair to set it behind Gabriella. She looked into Lucy's eyes and took it seriously.

"Troy's my ex-boyfriend." Lucy squeezed Gabriella's hand really tight for a second. Gabriella didn't feel anything because she thought telling Lucy the truth was painful enough.

"How long?" Lucy asked.

"We dated in high school, but broke up in freshmen year in college."

"So the girl he was looking for is…"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm sorry Lucy," Troy said.

"Don't be. At least Troy's now single…" Gabriella lowered her head. "Right?"

"I'm kind of with Gabi again..." Lucy dug her fingernails in Gabriella's hand but again, Gabriella felt nothing. Lucy stood up.

"I need time to think." Lucy let go of Gabriella's hand and walked out of Cold Stone. Gabriella silently wept and Troy rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you."

"When? A year later? Ten years later?"

"Soon." Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand. He gave her a light squeeze and Gabriella slid a little smile on her face. He kissed her on the cheek and led her out of the door.

"Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I think Lucy would still want time to herself."

"You can stay with me." Gabriella nodded and kissed him on the lips. Troy grinned and walked her to the nearest park. He knew that Gabriella loved to go to the park to relax her thoughts when she's having a hard time. He picked an empty bench nearby and sat them on it. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and Troy put her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his new Usher cologne. **A/N: There's such thing. I saw in Cosmo! Girl. **

"You smell good. New cologne?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup. Just for you."

"Reminds me of My Boo with Alicia Keys." Troy grinned and sang through the lyrics.

_Troy:_

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby aw.._

_You'll always be my boo_

_Gabriella:_

_See, I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

_Troy:_

_Do you remember, girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss_

_Cause I remember, girl, I was the one who said put your lips like this_

_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name_

_Girl, I was there and you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while_

_But you will always be my boo_

_Gabriella:_

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_

_When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)_

_You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)_

_And even though there's another man who's in my life_

_You will always be my boo_

_Yes, I remember, boy, cause after we kissed_

_I can only think about you're lips_

_Yes, I remember, boy, the moment I knew_

_You were the one I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

_Troy:_

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while_

_But you will always be my boo_

_Gabriella:_

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_

_When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)_

_You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)_

_And even though there's another man who's in my life_

_(What we have is in each other)_

_You will always be my... boo_

_Troy:_

_My oh my oh my oh my oh my my boo..._

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_My oh my oh... my oh my oh my boo..._

_Troy:_

_It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while_

_But you will always be my boo_

_(Uh uh)_

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

"I loved that song," Gabriella said.

"That used to be our song."

"I thought Breaking Free was our song."

"Well, My Boo is our song that we didn't sing."

"Until now?"

"You got a point there." Gabriella smiled and rubbed her head on Troy's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Lucy found out, now how is she going to play it as? Find out next chapter.**


	7. I'll Beat You Fair and Square

**Chapter 7: I'll Beat You Fair and Square** **

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

"_I loved that song," Gabriella said._

"_That used to be our song."  
_

"_I thought Breaking Free was our song."_

"_Well, My Boo is our song that we didn't sing."_

"_Until now?"_

"_You got a point there." Gabriella smiled and rubbed her head on Troy's chest. _

**_End Recap_**

* * *

Troy led Gabriella back into the house. The whole house was quiet by the time they walked in hand in hand. They crept across and were about to go upstairs when a dim of light shone above Taylor and Chad, who were sitting on the couch in the middle end of the room. 

"Where do you think you're going, young childs?" Chad asked sternly. Taylor hit him on the back of his head.

"It's children, you idiot," Taylor hissed. She turned her attention back to Troy and Gabriella, who stood there shock like they were two teenagers sneaking back into the house. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Troy answered.

"Do you know what time is it?"

"Summertime?" Gabriella chuckled at the song they sang on the last day of school in their junior year.

"Let me ask you again, do. you. know. what. time. is. it?" Taylor said, spitting out each word.

"Midnight," Troy said, defeated.

"Why didn't you call us if you were coming home late?" Chad asked.

"Gabi was having a bad day. She told Lucy about us." Taylor changed her angry expression to a caring expression. She walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be hard on you." Taylor patted Gabriella's back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for being home late." Taylor pulled back.

"We don't mind. Unless you mind."

"About what?" The lights flipped on and the whole living room was still the same. Gabriella was still confused. Then a blonde, a brunette, and three other boys jumped up. Gabriella screamed.

"SHARPAY!!! KELSI!!! ZEKE!!! RYAN!!! JASON!!!" Gabriella ran up to all of them and gave each of them a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella cried out.

"We heard Troy found you, so we thought that we should pay you a visit and hit your head for leaving us," Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella mumbled. Troy walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"It's alright. I'm happy," Troy said happily. Sharpay and Kelsi squealed.

"You guys are together again?" Zeke asked. Gabriella nodded and gave Troy a kiss on the chin line. Zeke and Ryan patted Troy on the back for good job.

"Let's celebrate by watching a movie, you guys!" Taylor popped a DVD in the plasma screen television and settled themselves on the long couch. Everyone sat on the couch except for Troy and Gabriella, who cuddled together on the love seat next to them.

* * *

"I put sparkles on it," Paidon said in the movie. They were watching The Game Plan with the Rock and Madison Petis with the scene where the Rock finds out that Paidon put sparkles on his football. Kelsi and Jason started to laugh at the scene. Kelsi was positioned between Jason's legs and laying on his chest. Sharpay laid against Zeke's shoulder and put her legs on Zeke's lap. Chad's head was on Taylor's lap as he fell asleep at the beginning of the movie. 

Gabriella was trying to watch the movie. But Troy's lips were on her neck, nibbling each part of her skin. She tried not to giggle, so instead tried to push Troy away.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Well, I'm not. So let me entertain myself." Gabriella giggled silently and put her hands where Troy put his hands around her waist. Troy continued kissing her neck and again, she's trying to watch the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over, the whole gang were on the couch, sleeping. Troy fell asleep too, putting his chin on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella was the only one awake and cried at the touching scenes of The Game Plan. She looked at Troy, who closed his eyes. Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips. His eyes flutter open. 

"Mmmmm," Troy muttered.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Do you want to come with me?" Troy nodded and unwrapped himself off of Gabriella. Gabriella stood up and grabbed Troy's hand. She lead him upstairs, but had no where to go since she's never been to Troy's room before. Troy, without noticing, dragged Gabriella to a room, as so she thought was Troy's room. When they entered, it was indeed Troy's room.

How Gabriella knew? Of course, Troy's trophies and pictures of him and Gabriella on his desk.

Troy pulled Gabriella onto his king-sized bed and pulled the covers to them. He immediately put his hands on her waist and kissing her neck. Gabriella pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. I want to go to sleep." Deep inside, Gabriella is still thinking she's not ready to have sex. Especially when she needs to pay attention to her studies at UCLA.

"Well, can I entertain myself while you sleep?"

"I'm sleeping. That's it. Entertain yourself tomorrow."

"I don't think nothing's wrong. You can tell me."

"If I do, you'll be aggressive."

"No, I won't."

"Whatever." Gabriella pushed Troy's hands off of her and got off of the bed. She walked to the drawers and pulled it open. She saw Troy's boxers. Troy thought she was going to cover her eyes and push it close, but she instead pulled out one of Troy's boxers. He instantly recognized it. The boxer that Gabriella took out was the boxers she'd always borrow when she's over at Troy's house in high school. Then she always pair it with one of Troy's wife beater **A/N: I forgot what a wife beater is. Is it the white tank top that guys wear? Please review and answer this question for me. ;P **.

Like he thought, Gabriella looked everywhere for a wife beater. Troy got up and walked over to his walk-in closet. He pulled out a wife beater and came out to give it to Gabriella. When he handed Gabriella a wife beater, she smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if you're not happy today. I'm just not in the mood." She goes running off to Troy's bathroom that's connected to his room. Troy understood completely and knew she wasn't ready. He was going to wait until she was ready. After all, she wasn't going anywhere.

Or so he thinks.

When Gabriella came out with her hair in a messy bun, she saw Troy on his back just laying there. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or thinking. She walked over and nudge Troy on the shoulder. His eyes opened and got off his back. He stood up and close to Gabriella. He put his arms around Gabriella's waist as Gabriella put her hands on his chest.

"I know you're not ready, Gabi. You could just tell me."

"I thought you would get mad and try to rape me." He lifted up Gabriella's chin to look at him.

"I would never do that. You know that."

"I didn't know completely."

"I'll wait. I promise. As long as you stay with me." Gabriella nodded, smiling with tears in her eyes. She gave Troy a passionate kiss, including wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. She pulled back and hugged Troy, burying her face in his chest.

"You don't have to worry if I'm going anywhere. You know I'm staying with you.." Troy grinned and hugged Gabriella back. "If I leave you again, I want you pull me back and kiss me hard, giving me all the memories back that we had and make me regret ever leaving you." Troy gave her a kiss on her neck and followed the outline of her messy bun with his finger.

"I won't do that. I'll just drag you back home and kiss you until your mouth hurts." Gabriella chuckled and playfully hit Troy's arm.

"My mouth won't hurt. Unless your mouth gets tired of mine."

"Never, baby. Never."

* * *

Taylor rubbed her eyes at the morning's sunshine. She noticed everyone was still asleep. All… expect for Troy and Gabriella. She smirked, thinking what Gabriella and Troy are doing upstairs. She got off of Chad and crept upstairs to Troy's room. She quietly opened the door and saw the image of Troy and Gabriella sleeping soundly together on the bed with Gabriella burying her face in Troy's chest and Troy's arm around Gabriella's waist. Taylor squealed quietly, but only Gabriella heard. She bit her lip and tried to listen to Taylor. 

"They're so cute together," Taylor whispered.

"Thanks Tay," Gabriella replied. Taylor's eyes widened.

"You're awake?"

"Yup."

"Then get up." Gabriella removed her face from Troy's chest and slowly took off Troy's arm around her. She stood up and ran to Taylor, collapsing her on the ground.

Troy heard a thud and shot his head up. He saw Gabriella laying on Taylor on the ground. Taylor shot her fist in the air.

"I swear, I'm not lesbian. Especially with my best friend," Taylor said. Gabriella chuckled and got off of Taylor.

"So what were you doing down there?" Troy said, raising his eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Nothing, I swear. I got too excited so I collapsed into Taylor when I was just hugging her." Troy knew that was the truth, but he pretended he didn't believe it to tease Gabriella.

"Really? You sure you're not cheating on me?"

"No! Taylor's with Chad. And I'm with you. You know that." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's chest. Troy grinned and put his arm around Gabriella's back and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I know. I'm teasing you." Gabriella made an 'o' with her mouth and pushed her off of Troy.

"You know this means war right?" Gabriella said.

"I haven't had that for a long time." Troy flashbacked back to the last game of teasing with Gabriella.

* * *

_Gabriella walked out of her English Honors class as she pulled into the crowd of students. She was pushed into one of the lockers and noticed it was Troy's locker._

"_Hey baby," Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella giggled and her eyes widened. She knew what he was doing. She pushed him off of her. "What?"_

"_You're getting me back. I know it."_

"_Whatever you mean?" Troy said, playing dumb._

"_You're mad because everytime I walked past you to Ms. Howell's desk, I would always rub your arm." _

"_Really?" _

"_You know, you can't beat me in a teasing contest."_

"_You wanna bet?"_

"_Sure. If I win, you pay for our whole meal in our next date."_

"_I always do."_

"_And it has to be those five star restaurants."_

"_Are you trying to waste my money?" _

"_Obviously, it's not yours. It's your parents."_

"_Fine. But if I win, you owe me a kissing war." _

"_Fine." Gabriella leaned in his ear. "But don't miss kissing me for a whole month." Troy's eyes widened and Gabriella smirked. She rubbed Troy's chin with her index finger and ran off with the crowd._

_Gabriella and Taylor were chatting in the back while Chad and Troy were talking in the front of Ms. Darbus's class. The bell rang and everyone ran to their seat._

"_Now before we do announcements, does anybody like to try out for the spring musical?" Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella's hand immediately shot up. _

"_Are you guys going to have the same pair as the winter musical?" Sharpay and Ryan nodded but Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. "Montez, Bolton?" _

"_I want to work with Ryan," Gabriella shouted. Ryan gasped._

"_I want to work with Sharpay," Troy yelled at the same time. Sharpay gasped too._

"_Really?" Ms. Darbus tipped her glasses on the tip of her nose to look at Troy and Gabriella. _

"_Never mind. I don't want to do it," Sharpay said._

"_Me either," Gabriella agreed. _

"_I guess it's Troy and Ryan trying out together?" The class started laughing at the fact two guys are doing a pairs audition. Troy glared at Gabriella as she fakely smiled._

"_I'm not doing the audition either, Ms. Darbus," Ryan said. _

"_So only Bolton?" The class nodded._

"_I'm not doing the audition. My bad, I thought you were asking who wants to go to the bathroom," Troy said. The class chuckled._

"_I take these musicals seriously. Do not play with me, Mr. Bolton. Go play with your girlfriend or something." Chad and Zeke hit Troy on the back. Taylor rolled her eyes at the guys. The ending bell rings and the students leave the classroom. Troy walks out first and sees Gabriella coming out. He grabs her wrist and drags her to the nearest dark classroom. He opens it and turns on the lights. He slammed the door behind him and locked it._

"_What are you doing?" Gabriella asked._

"_I admit defeat."_

"_Why?"  
_

"_Because you're too good." Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips. _

"_That's the point. But this time wasn't fun." Troy pulled Gabriella in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I believe next time, it'll be longer." _

"_Yeah it will. Because now, you owe me a gourmet dinner." Gabriella giggled and walked to the door. She tried to open it, not noticing the door locked._

"_It won't budge!" Troy shook his head and walked over to Gabriella. He leaned over from behind her and switch the lock open._

"_Are you teasing me again?" Gabriella asked._

"_Even if I was, I still owe you that meal." Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips._

_"Don't worry. I'll find a place luxurious and cheap at the same time." _

* * *

"We'll find out who the champion is this time," Troy said. 

"Certainly not you."

"You only won last time because I forfeited."

"I'll beat you fair and square."

"You're on." Gabriella gave him a smirk and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Just read and be happy. Ahaha.  
Btw, go on my profile and listen to the music from the stories I wrote. I uploaded the mp3 for you guys. Am I great or what? Go ahead. For the rest of the stories like this one and Love Never Expires, I'll upload the songs when I'm done with the story.**


	8. Ever Since High School

**Chapter 8: Ever Since High School**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_We'll find out who the champion is this time," Troy said._

"_Certainly not you."_

"_You only won last time because I forfeited."_

"_I'll beat you fair and square."_

"_You're on." Gabriella gave him a smirk and ran to the bathroom._

**_End Recap_**

* * *

Troy trotted downstairs to get breakfast. But he had already seen Gabriella grabbing every food she can. Apparently, Chad felt offended so he tried to grab as much food as he can too. 

"Enough, you guys," Taylor called out, "stop being babies and eat what you have." Gabriella pulled back her plate and sat herself in the living room. Chad plopped on the couch next to her and gave her a death glare. She did the same as the two stared into each other's eyes in battle.

"I thought Gabi was supposed to have a fight with me," Troy said as he picked up a plate and placed a bacon on his plate.

"Why? Is she mad?"

"No. We're just in a little teasing battle right now. And I guess she's also in a eating contest with Chad."

"I bet you ten bucks Chad will win."

"You're on." Troy slapped a ten dollar bill into Taylor's hands and she shoved it in her PJ pockets. Sharpay and Kelsi soon came downstairs.

"We're ready for our breakfast!" Sharpay said cheerfully. Her face fell when she passed by Chad and Gabriella and saw Gabriella's plate. "How is she going to finish that?"

"Let's see what Super Boyfriend Troy would do for her," Kelsi said.

"I will do nothing," Troy replied. He walked into a living room. Gabriella picked up her plate and stuffed an omelette into her mouth. Troy thought she was going to choke, but she swallowed it whole. Chad grabbed his plate and stuffed down what looks like a dozen strips of bacon.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" Troy blurted out. Gabriella turned around and smiled at Troy.

"I'm fine, baby. But don't worry, I'm not flirting with Chad." She grinned mischievously and turned her attention back to Chad, who was trying to suffocate himself with food. Troy got up and slammed his plate on the kitchen counter. Taylor winced at the sound.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"She made me mad."

"Why?"

"She said she's not flirting with Chad."

"And your point?"

"Chad's your frikkin' boyfriend."

"Gabi said she's not flirting."

"But obviously, she's stuffing food in her mouth because of him."

"Do they _look_ like they're flirting?" Troy peeked at the sight of Gabriella pushing down three sausages into her throat.

"No," he mumbled.

"Then you have no reason to worry. I bet she'll forget about the eating contest and go back to the teasing contest." Troy nodded and silently ate his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Gabriella and Chad sat at the couch like they were tackled in a fight. They were laying on the couch, stomach showing, and groaning in pain. 

"How does it feel like to be a fatso for a day?" Sharpay asked, filing her nails into perfect shape.

"Horrible," Gabriella answered, "I feel like I'm about to blow up."

"Good. Now I have a reason to take you to 24 Hour Fitness." Sharpay got up and trotted to the guest room she was sharing with Kelsi. After last night of sleeping on the couch with the rest of the gang, Taylor pointed the guest room they were sleeping in for the rest of their stay. Zeke, Jason, and Ryan shared the other guest room. Since Gabriella is now sleeping in Troy's bed, they don't need the other spare guest rooms for her.

"Taylor!" Gabriella slightly moaned, "can I borrow some of your clothes?! I need to go to my classes!" Taylor immediately went upstairs to get some clothes.

"Are you sure you can handle Lucy?" Troy asked.

"Who's Lucy?" Kelsi asked from reading the newspaper.

"Yeah I think I can handle her. It's not like she's gonna kill me," Gabriella replied.

"Who's Lucy?" Sharpay repeated the question.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Troy questioned.

"Who the hell is Lucy?" Zeke asked.

"No it's okay. I'll go by myself. It's my question," Gabriella answered.

"WHO THE FUCK IS LUCY?!!!!" Jason yelled at the same time. Everyone stared at him for a second. Taylor came downstairs with the clothes.

"What's with all the yelling?" Taylor asked.

"We wanted to know who Lucy is," Ryan said, calm unlike Jason.

"Lucy's my room mate for UCLA. We've been together since I went to UCLA," Gabriella finally answered. She stood up and took the clothes from Taylor. She passed by Troy and rubbed his thigh, a little too close to where he kept his privates. "I'll see you later." She leaned in toward his lips, which were already ready since it puckered up, but pulled back. "Sorry, forgot. We're in a teasing contest." She grinned naughtily and removed her hand from his thigh. She giggled and strided into the nearest bathroom.

"What's up with you and Gabi?" Chad asked, still laying on the couch like an old man.

"They're in a teasing contest. Like the one in high school where they raised their hand to audition with Ryan and Sharpay, but decided against it," Taylor asked.

"Oh that," Sharpay said. She shivered at the memory. "I thought that was over long ago."

"I guess not. They're playing it dirty this time."

"No, we're not," Troy said, finally out of his daydream.

"Then why was Gabi rubbing your thigh?" Chad asked.

"It's called teasing."

"It's called seduce." Troy rolled his eyes.

"I think you should go see Gabi. If she's having problems with Lucy," Kelsi said. Troy nodded and went back upstairs to change.

"That guy is in love," Zeke said.

"Nooooo," Sharpay said as sarcastically as she can, "they're just being like that because they're stupid."

"Well, one thing we know, we better watch what for this Lucy girl. I don't think she's really good," Jason said.

"You don't even know her," Taylor said.

"She's like Troy Bolton-obsessed," Chad said.

"When is Gabi coming back to downtown LA with us?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I guess she wants to stay until she graduates and then move back with us," Taylor answered. They saw Gabriella come out of the bathroom with Taylor's clothes one. At the same time, Troy came downstairs with a new outfit.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"You're coming with me?" Gabriella pointed out.

"Just to make sure you don't get lost without me." He winked at her and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't stare at me during class then." Troy's jaw dropped in defense and Gabriella proudly walked out of the house. Troy looked at the crowd and shook his head. Then he left the house.

"They are the most abnormal and most awkward couple ever," Sharpay nodded.

* * *

Gabriella walked in the class with her head down. She was late for her first class of the day because Troy's car got a flat tire. 

"I'm sorry Dr. Gerosolimo," Gabriella mumbled. She looked up to see her male teacher looking at her with a textbook in his hand.

"What's the reason?" Dr. Gerosolimo asked.

"My ride got a flat tire." Then, suddenly Troy ran in the classroom, out of breath.

"I'm sorry Gabriella's late. I got a flat tire, so don't give her detention or whatever you give college students," Troy said. The girls squealed.

"Okay, and we don't give detentions, we just let the students stay after class." Troy nodded and sat at the seat in the back. Gabriella took her seat, next to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," Gabriella muttered to her. Lucy looked up.

"Hey."

"Are we cool?"

"We've been." Gabriella smiled and turned her attention to the front.

For the rest of the class, the girls kept turning their attention toward Troy, who was texting with his cell phone in the back. They would squeal quietly and then turn around to pretend to listen to Dr. Gerosolimo talk about life science they obviously learned in their freshmen year.

* * *

When class ended, instead of everyone rushing toward the doors, they went to the back of the room, already having pens and notebooks in hand. Gabriella gathered her things and noticed Lucy was waiting for her. 

"So you and Troy are together huh?" Lucy said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm happy. At least he's not with Kirstie." Lucy saw at the corner of her eye that Kirstie was coming toward them.

"Hey Gabriella. Hey Lucy," Kirstie said sarcastically as possible.

"Hello Kirstie," Gabriella replied.

"So you know Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah. You known that since we found out he was coming to UCLA."

"Well, I guess it's my time to shine."

"What?"

"You know, brighten his days with my flirting skills. Watch and learn." Kirstie walked toward the crowd and pushed through them. She grabbed Troy by the sleeve and pulled him out of the crowd. Troy came out with his hair messy.

"Thanks," Troy said, out of breath.

"You're welcome," Kirstie replied seductively. Troy raised his eyebrow. "You know, you could thank me by this Saturday at 7."

"Really?" Troy motioned his eyes for Gabriella to come over.

"Of course. I guess you haven't found your first love, so I want to show you that I might be your true love." She rubbed Troy's arm flirtatiously. Troy looked at Gabriella, who was red with fury. He grinned and remembered his teasing contest.

"I would love to…" Kirstie's face brightened, "but I can't."

"Why not? Is it because you don't know where I live. I live on…"

"No, I mean I can't this Saturday because I already found my first love." Kirstie's jaw dropped.

"W-w-w-who?"

"I think you know her." He walked over to Gabriella and put his arm around her waist.

"You're with Gabriella Montez?"

"I've been. Ever since high school." She stood there, not moving for a moment. Then she stomped her foot and left the classroom.

"I thought you were supposed to be teasing me," Gabriella said.

"It's kind of hard not to touch you," Troy said. Gabriella grinned and hit him on the arm. "Ow. That hurt."

"I thought you wouldn't forfeit."

"Again, it's hard to not touch you." He leaned down and kissed her neck. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"We should stop the teasing games."

"Yeah, we should." Gabriella turned her attention to the crowd, who had their jaws opened.

"I'm sorry, girls. He's taken. By me," Gabriella said. She leaned up and kissed Troy on the lips. Lucy smiled and saw the crowd leave the classroom.

"Let's go. I have no more classes and I'm starving." Gabriella pulled Troy's hand. Lucy followed.

"You ate so much during breakfast."

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be hungry."

"So you cool with Lucy?" Gabriella looked at Lucy.

"We're cool like ice." Lucy smiled and walked over to Gabriella to give her a hug.

"Hey, I'm only letting you date him. I'm not saying I can't be obsessed with him anymore." Gabriella chuckled and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Sure, just don't steal my boyfriend."

"Yeah. But I can still say I love him with all my heart."

"Me too." Troy rubbed her arm and pecked her on the lips.

"Okay, enough with the kissing. I'm starving too!" Lucy ran out of the halls. Troy and Gabriella followed.

"You're paying the check since I won the game," Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"Fine, but then you're going have to sleep in my bed tonight." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but I'm not doing anything except hugging and kissing. I'm not ready to go to the next base yet."

"I'll wait." Lucy yelled them to hurry up and they kept walking with Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, I totally forgot Kirstie. So I added her in.**


	9. Alexia Wallace

**Chapter 9: Alexia Wallace**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Okay, enough with the kissing. I'm starving too!" Lucy ran out of the halls. Troy and Gabriella followed. _

"_You're paying the check since I won the game," Gabriella whispered in his ear._

"_Fine, but then you're going have to sleep in my bed tonight." Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, but I'm not doing anything except hugging and kissing. I'm not ready to go to the next base yet."_

"_I'll wait." Lucy yelled them to hurry up and they kept walking with Lucy. _

_**End Recap**_

* * *

Lucy, Troy, and Gabriella went to a gourmet restaurant called United Restaurant. It has the nation's colors with many common exclusive foods of the United States. They were all seated near the front doors and had their own personal waiter. 

"This place is amazing!" Lucy said excitedly, "I can't afford this place!" Lucy wandered around the restaurant; the lightings, the chef's impressive moves with the shrimps, and the karaoke stage. This reminded Gabriella of her and Troy's high school days.

"Well, if you have a guy like me, you'll get to go anywhere like this," Troy said cockily. Gabriella nudged him on the arm.

"Well, I am so lucky."

"What do you guys want to eat?" Gabriella asked when their waiter came.

"I'd like a lobster," Troy said quickly, handing the waiter the menu.

"Honey steak please," Gabriella said after Troy. Lucy's jaw dropped. Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"How can you order so fast like that?" Lucy asked. Gabriella chuckled. She and Troy would always go to gourmet restaurants when Troy started his Lakers' career.

"I'm used to it."

"You've been to places here before?" Gabriella nodded. "I am so glad I know you." Lucy giggled before ordering butter corn lobster.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Lucy asked.

"Six years," Troy answered. He placed his rough hand into Gabriella's soft one.

"And Gabi didn't tell me, why?"

"Because you are the first person who is obsessed with my boyfriend, which is freaky because you're one of my close friend."

"Wow." Lucy opened her bag and took out an US Weekly.

"You read that?" Troy asked disgusted.

"Yeah, why?"

"I hate those magazines. They make up lies about celebrities. Remember that rumor when they said Ciara was transsexual when she was dating Bow Wow?"

"I've read that one."

"And how they said Zac and Vanessa broke up and he was dating Nikki Blonsky from Hairspray?"

"Yeah, that was bullshit," Gabriella said.

"Or how about they said you and Alexia are pregnant with a girl?" Lucy said. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"That was definitely not true. I never even had sex with her," Troy answered. Lucy smiled and looked up from the magazine and saw Gabriella's pale face.

"Gabi? You okay?" Troy turned to his left and saw Gabriella's pale face too.

"Babe, you alright?" Gabriella blinked a few times.

"I'm fine. Just going through a phase," Gabriella said. Troy put his arm around her waist and squeezing her close to him.

"Well, get ready to go through another phase," Lucy said, staring at a page.

"Why?" Lucy handed the magazine to Troy and she took it faster than you can say "Oh shit."

"Oh shit," Troy mumbled. Gabriella leaned over to see an article that shocked her eyes. It had pictures of her and Troy sitting at the bench yesterday and this morning when she and Troy were entering the car.

**Troy Bolton's New Sexy Lady! **

"What the hell is this?" Gabriella grabbed the magazine and looked closer.

"That's messed up," Lucy said.

"That's not the worst part," Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella looked up. Troy pointed at a section titled "Ex-girlfriend Says So!"

_While Troy Bolton and his mysterious girl had their own little fun, reporters ran to ex-girlfriend Alexia Wallace's home and asked her for her comment. "I believe Troy [Bolton meant to choose another girl to make me jealous. We broke up for special purposes that I don't want to talk about. All I know is that Troy is not over me," says Wallace. Reporters asked Wallace if she was disappointed at Bolton. "I know he hasn't moved on, so I don't mind if he had some girl under his arm just for fun." Reporters wondered if this mysterious girl was what Bolton said as his first love. "I don't think so because he was over his first love when she left him for another man. If he was looking for his first love now, then it must mean that he wanted to use her to make me envy. Besides, his first love is way prettier than this random slut." Wow, this looks like a girl fight. _

"What the fuck?" Gabriella screamed. The restaurant looked up and gasped. This looked like trouble.

"TROY BOLTON!!!" People from tables yelled. Gabriella, Lucy, and Troy ran toward the door. When they arrived out the door, cameras started flashing.

"Troy! Is this your mystery girl?" "Who's the other lady?" "What do you respond to your ex-girlfriend's comment?" "Are you going to complain to Alexia?" Reporters kept shooting questions at them as they kept flashing their cameras.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. The flashes were hurting her eyes and she felt dizzy beyond her head. Her legs felt numb, so she bent them a little. Troy caught her by the waist and grabbed her legs. He passed through the reporters with him carrying Gabriella bride-style and Lucy following them, trying not to lose herself in the crowd.

* * *

Troy kicked the door open, still carrying Gabriella bride-style. Lucy ran in, passing them. But she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Troy felt confused and walked over to Lucy. He turned and saw what Lucy was staring at. 

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were sitting in the living room. With Alexia sitting on the loveseat.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked with disgust.

"Is that your new slut? I mean, woman?" Alexia asked.

"You shut there, Alex. You're not supposed to be here. Why did you even let her in, guys?"

"We didn't know about the news until we saw it on TV," Chad said. He saw Taylor mouth 'Sorry'.

"Troy…" Gabriella mumbled in his arms. He placed Gabriella softly on the couch and rest his hand on her forehead.

"She's not hot, so she's alright," Troy said. Gabriella slowly blinked her eyes and open them up completely.

"Hon, are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriella groaned.

"Good, now I can bitch slap her," Alexia said. She charged toward Gabriella, but Zeke and Jason pulled her back. Gabriella heard this and slowly pulled herself on the ground.

"You don't have to do this," Troy whispered her ear. Gabriella nodded.

"I want to." Gabriella walked over to Alexia, who has her arms crossed.

"Why are you with Troy?" Alexia hissed.

"This is Gabi. You know, Gabriella Montez," Sharpay snapped. She never really liked Alexia when she and Troy were dating.

"Wow, the famous Gabriella Montez. I've heard lots about you. Being your average nerd and trying to steal the famous basketball player from every girl who wanted to have a chance with him. And then try to 'break free' from the cliques and change the order of the ruling class."

"That's me," Gabriella said, feeling a whole lot better. Sharpay sensed Gabriella's tone and smiled. "And I heard about you. Alexia Wallace. Supermodel, actress slash singer, and also one of the final contestants of last season of America's Next Top Model. Also the ex-girlfriend of Troy Bolton, who apparently is dating me."

"So we know each other a lot." Gabriella nodded.

"But I'm afraid I don't know some things about you. Unfortunately, the paparazzi couldn't say anything about you being a bitch, a slut, and a whore. All in combination."

"Then I should thank them."

"That's good. Maybe even tell them the truth."

"I'll take that as a suggestion." Gabriella smirked.

"So you're here because…"

"To talk Troy some sense."

"Like?"

"He's making the biggest mistake of his life."

"What makes you think he's making a mistake?"

"Breaking up with me for a slut."

"I thought he made a good decision. I didn't think he'd want to end up with a lying bitch." If you saw Alexia's face, you'd die of laughter.

"This isn't over. Troy Bolton, you're mine!" Alexia stomped out of the house where paparazzi was again waiting for Troy, Gabriella, or Alexia to walk out.

"You did great, Gabi," Troy said, smiling and hugging Gabriella. Then he heard whimpering.

"Troy, I… I don't want to lose you," Gabriella cried. "Alexia… was almost winning… I couldn't think of anything to say… I feel like everything she said was true." She grabbed Troy's shirt and cried into it. He rubbed her back numerous times.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without you by my side."

"I… I love you." Troy smiled at the words.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Aww, if this moment happens again, I'd allow Alexia in anytime," Chad whispered into Taylor's ear. She glared at him.


	10. Mystery Girl Fights With Wallace!

**Chapter 10: Mystery Girl Fights With Wallace!

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

"_Troy, I… I don't want to lose you," Gabriella cried. "Alexia… was almost winning… I couldn't think of anything to say… I feel like everything she said was true." She grabbed Troy's shirt and cried into it. He rubbed her back numerous times._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without you by my side." _

"_I… I love you." Troy smiled at the words._

"_I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. _

"_Aww, if this moment happens again, I'd allow Alexia in anytime," Chad whispered into Taylor's ear. She glared at him._

**_End Recap_**

_**

* * *

**_"_Alexia Wallace was caught leaving the house of Troy Bolton. Reporters kept asking Wallace about Bolton and his mysterious girl and she replies with this comment. 'It's definitely his first love and she seems prettier in person, but she's also a whore in person.' Ouch, that must hurt_," the anchorwoman on Channel 9 reported. Chad turned off the TV. 

"It's okay," Taylor said. She rubbed Gabriella's back.

"This is so unfair," Troy mumbled.

"Life isn't fair. Especially if you're famous," Chad said.

"It's going to be even worse when they find who the mysterious girl is."

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Pulling Gabi away from the paparazzi isn't going to help," Sharpay said.

"We'll just cope with it right now. When Gabi finishes college, we'll take her back to downtown," Jason said.

"That's in two months," Troy said. He smiled a little.

"We'll wait," Taylor said. She put her hand on top of Gabriella's. "for you." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

"Gabriella! Did you know you were on the news last night?" "Gabriella, you looked amazing onscreen!" "Gabriella, can I have your autograph?" People kept pushing through just to have a glance at Gabriella. 

"Please, students, settle down. We all know that Miss Montez is dating a celebrity, but we need to get on to work," Dr. Gerosolimo said. The students groaned and sat on their assigned seats.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lucy whispered behind her.

"I'll be fine, Luc," Gabriella said. Class went on pretty well. After class, Gabriella and Lucy walked to Jamba Juice. They both ordered Strawberry Wilds and left the shop.

Gabriella chatted with Lucy without looking forward. Then she knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gabriella said. She got down and picked up her stuff. Then she looked at the person's face.

"Well, isn't it Bolton's new girlfriend?" Alexia said.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Cause you're opening your mouth."

"You guys! Luc, this is between me and her. Can you please leave?" Gabriella wailed.

"Fine, but if that bitch hurts you, you call me," Lucy said. Gabriella nodded and Lucy left them both.

"Alexia, what do you want?" Gabriella said.

"Nothing, apparently. I didn't purposely bump into you."

"I know. But don't you want to go back to where you were supposed to go?"

"That can wait. You is who I want to talk to."

"Like?"

"Leave Troy. He's mine."

"He's mine now."

"He's been mine. Ever since he heard that you were at UCLA, he couldn't stop talking about you. I _had _to care what he was talking about, but he didn't care about my feelings because he didn't notice that I was trying to get into an argument with him everytime he brought you up."

"You think that's my problem?"

"No. But you can fix the problem by leaving Troy. Then he will cry on my shoulder."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Alexia stepped forward one step.

"As long as I get what I want." Gabriella clenched her teeth. Then she saw a flash. She covered her face and saw a photographer hiding in the bushes. He gets up and runs for his life.

"Welcome to the paparazzi life, Montez," Alexia hissed. She turns around and walks back to her car.

* * *

"Mystery Girl Fights With Wallace. _Wallace was seen outside Los Angeles's Jamba Juice with Bolton's mysterious girl. This girl has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Looks a little Spanish and Filipino at the same time. _

_Update: This woman is named Gabriella Montez. She goes to UCLA and has been dating Bolton since sophomore year in high school. They broke up their three-year relationship for purposes during their freshmen year in college and Bolton went to UCLA to find her. They got back together a week after Bolton's and Wallace's break up._"

"This is freaking harsh, man," Lucy said, mouth full with a snickerdoodle. She was reading the latest OK! magazine where the article had a picture of Alexia and Gabriella facing each other.

"What am I gonna do?" The doorbell rang and Gabriela got up to open the door. The door swings open and Troy immediately hugs Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concernly.

"I'm fine, Troy. It's just an article."

"They said everything. Including our past."

"I don't mind." Troy pulled back.

"You don't?"

"No. I knew that if I was going to be with you, I'd have to make sacrifices. Including getting noticed by reporters, I'm fine with it as long as you're there by my side."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't worry. You had a meeting to go to."

"Okay." Troy pecked her lips.

"I love you."

"Saranghae." Troy raised his eyebrow. "It's fun learning Korean." Troy chuckled.

"C'mon, I want you to pick out a dress for the basketball dinner next week."

"You're gonna pay for it?"

"No, actually I thought you can pay for it," Troy said sarcastically. Gabriella's jaw dropped and she playfully hit Troy's arm. "I'm joking, Gabi. I'm paying for it."

"Then let's go. I have so much to buy."

"I told myself that if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't spoil her. And then I go breaking my promise," Troy mumbled. Lucy laughed. Gabriella pulled Troy's jacket out of the door, grabbing her purse and her cell phone.

"Bye Luc!" Gabriella shouted from outside the door.

"Bye Brie! Have fun!" Lucy shouted back. The door shut.

* * *

"This is the best pasta ever!" Gabriella yelped as she stuffed a big bite of pasta with ravioli inside each pasta bit. 

"I knew you'd like it," Troy said, watching Gabriella hungrily eat.

"How'd you know this place? I've never been to this place."

"Friends. They tell me stuff, you know."

"I know that." She stuffs another bite into her mouth.

"Are you okay, with Alexia and everything?" Gabriella swallowed the pasta whole.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna be by your side when you go through it too. We'll go through it together." She reached over for Troy's hand and squeezed it. He put his other hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad you gave me another chance. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again."

"You could start by ordering another plate because this is freaking GOOD, MAN!" Troy chuckled and raised his finger for a waiter to come. He whispered in his ear the order and the waiter nodded and left. A few minutes later, the waiter came out with another plate of pasta, but instead, it said 'Gabriella Montez' written in ravioli.

"Aww, how sweet," Gabriella murmured. She wiped her mouth on the napkin and kissed Troy lightly. Then she picked up her used fork and stabbed the pasta. She smiled idiotically and forced the fork into her mouth.

Troy paid the check and walked outside with Gabriella's hand in his. Then he saw a flash of cameras.

"So how's you and Gabriella, Troy?" "Are you guys planning on getting married?" "Is Gabriella pregnant?" Numbers of reporters shouted over the flashes. Troy pulled Gabriella, who was covering her eyes with her free hand, through the mob.

"Leave us alone!" Troy roar to the crowd. He pulled Gabriella into the car and left the reporters knocking on his car windows.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi."

"Don't be. Let's go." Troy nodded and started the engine.

* * *

"How about this one?" Gabriella stepped out of the dressing room to reveal a teal dress that was long enough to touch the ground. It had a beautiful flower design around the chest. 

"Beautiful," Troy said, looking up from the sports magazine.

"That's what you said for the last ten dresses."

"I'd do anything to get out of this boredness."

"Fine. I'll just get the navy blue one." She nodded at the saleslady and the saleslady walked away, holding the dresses the Gabriella tried on.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella sat down next to Troy. Troy rubbed his face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about you and Alexia."

"In what way?"

"You know."

"Okay. But don't stress about it."

"Alright." Gabriella lightly kisses him on the cheek and skipped off to pay for the dress. Troy followed her and pulled out his American Express credit card to the saleslady.

"I'm paying for it remember?" Troy smirked. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arm around Troy's.

"Thanks for coming!" The saleslady shouted as Gabriella and Troy walk out of the store.

"Where to next?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's just go home." Gabriella nodded and they walked off to Troy's car.

* * *

**A/N: So freaking bored. Not of this story; I mean my life. Ahaha. How random.**


	11. Basketball Dinner Part I

**Chapter 11: Basketball Dinner Part I

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

"_Are you okay?" Gabriella sat down next to Troy. Troy rubbed his face._

"_I'm fine. Just thinking about you and Alexia."_

"_In what way?"_

"_You know."_

"_Okay. But don't stress about it."_

"_Alright." Gabriella lightly kisses him on the cheek and skipped off to pay for the dress. Troy followed her and pulled out his American Express credit card to the saleslady._

"_I'm paying for it remember?" Troy smirked. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arm around Troy's. _

"_Thanks for coming!" The saleslady shouted as Gabriella and Troy walk out of the store._

"_Where to next?" Gabriella asked._

"_Let's just go home." Gabriella nodded and they walked off to Troy's car._

_**End Recap

* * *

**_

"Don't stress out, Gabi. It's just a dinner," Troy said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed the knuckle of her index finger.

"I know. But everyone will be there. Including your basketball team."

"They're just people like us. Don't be worried. I know they'll love you." He took her hand and kissed it. Gabriella blushed.

The basketball dinner was tonight. Troy was calm about it even though he hasn't seen his basketball mates for a while. Gabriella was really nervous since she hasn't seen them since last year. They both heard that there were going to be paparazzi, but they didn't worry about that too much.

Troy drove to the Hilton where the dinner was held and parked it in front of it. He tossed his keys to the valet person and another valet person opened the passenger door. Gabriella got out in a sky blue dress that shines all the way home. Troy ran to Gabriella and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, babe. Everything is going to be fine." He squeezed her hand, meaning that she can trust him. Gabriella smiled and nodded. They walked together into the Hilton and was met by flashes. This time, Gabriella stood tall and kept walking. She looked at Troy and he was trying to push some of the cameras away.

"I'm fine Troy. Let's just go." Troy nodded and pulled her out of the crowd and immediately up the escalator. The next floor had music playing and a lot of elegant dressers chatting with each other. Troy pulled Gabriella toward one of the groups.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella suddenly remembered this was one of Troy's teammates, Nathan.

"Hey Nate." He gave Nathan a manly hug and kissed the woman next to Nathan on the cheek.

"Gabriella, this is Nate's girlfriend, Ellen. Ellen, this is my girlfriend Gabriella." Gabriella held out her hand and Ellen shook it. Ellen was a Philipino brunette that had luscious skin and a beautiful dark blue sequin dress.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella. I've heard so much about you."

"From the news?"

"No, from Troy and Nate. Nate knew you before you left right?" The basketball team knew that Gabriella left Troy but didn't know why.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Troy!" Gabriella turned around to see Chad and Taylor walking toward them. Chad ran up to them. "Did you take my car?" He sounded like he was out of breathe.

"Yeah. You said I could."

"I said you could wash it. I didn't say you could take it."

"Well, you said I could do anything with it."

"That didn't mean…" Taylor ran over and pushed Chad behind.

"Sorry, he's just kind of mad since he had to take the taxi." Troy nodded and mouthed 'sorry' to Chad.

"Hey Ellen!" Taylor kissed Ellen on each cheek and pulled back. Another couple came dressed matching with the color pink and white.

"Hey Taylor!" the lady in a pink and white flowers dress came over with the man linked arms with her.

"Hi Cindy!" Cindy and Taylor hugged each other. After that, Taylor dragged Cindy's hand to where Gabriella was, also pulling Cindy's man.

"Cindy, this is Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. And Gabi, this is Cindy." Gabriella took out her hand but Cindy pulled her into a hug.

"It… is…so…great…to…finally…meet…you…" Cindy squeezed Gabriella between words. Gabriella was almost suffocating before Cindy pulled back. "You are so amazing and I think it's so cute that you and Troy met in high school."

"Uhh… thanks?" Gabriella seemed a little scared of Cindy. She was being a little too cheerful.

"No problem. We're gonna be such great friends." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"The guy next to Cindy is Max, her boyfriend. He's also on the basketball team." Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her on the neck.

"Please, Bolton, no PDA!" Nathan covered his eyes, but Ellen pulled his arm down.

"Dude, you sound like our teacher, Ms. Darbus," Chad said. Gabriella giggled at the memories when Chad and Troy would pull pranks on Ms. Darbus.

* * *

The doors opened for the guests to come in. the ballroom was beautiful; it was really big, looks like it can fit about three thousand people. It looked like about three thousand people came anyways. The people had to sit in their designated spots, but Nathan, Ellen, Chad, Taylor, Cindy, Max, Troy, and Gabriella were all seated at one table. They ran to the table, which was in the very middle front of the room where they could watch the stage perfectly and they could just walked a few steps to the dance floor. There were three seats empty and they saw Coach Watson and his wife sitting there.

"Gabriella! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Coach Watson got up and hugged Gabriella. She and Coach Watson were very close when Gabriella would always go to Troy's practices and watch him. She'd even pour water into the cups that they drank during break.

"Where have you been?" Coach Watson asked.

"UCLA. I'm trying to get a degree."

"Typical Montez. I'm so proud of you." Gabriella giggled and sat between Troy and Coach Watson.

"This is my wife, Whitney," Coach Watson introduced. Gabriella and Whitney shook hands.

"My husband has told me so much about you and Troy's days."

"I didn't know I was that famous." Whitney laughed.

"So did you hear about Alexia?" Ellen asked. Gabriella turned her attention to this conversation.

"Yeah, I saw you on the news, Gabriella. I'm so sorry," Cindy said.

"I don't mind."

"Yeah, she's totally a bitch. When she came to basketball practice with Troy, she was practically flirting with the other players." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed it. Troy felt better.

"That girl is a slut. I was amazed when I heard you broke up with her, Troy." Troy smiled.

"Something had to be done," Chad said, tipping his chair.

"She tried to beg me to let her come to this dinner, but I didn't," Coach Watson said.

"You go, Coach Watson!" Ellen shouted.

"I didn't want her to ruin this dinner. And besides, she wasn't like Gabriella, who is so mellow and loved to help out with the team." Gabriella smiled.

"It was fun hanging out with you guys," Gabriella said.

"I heard that after Troy broke up with her, she went to the bar and had sex with a male stripper," Cindy said. Gabriella could tell Cindy was into gossip.

"Ughh, I hate that whore," Ellen said.

"This is a basketball dinner, so let's focus on that. Alexia is off our discussion list and besides, if we continue about her, I'd might just describe her in all the cuss words made for English," Taylor said. Ellen and Cindy laughed.

The appetizer was served. It was a typical Caesar salad with Hilton's homemade dressing. It was really delicious.

"So what are you doing now, Gabriella?" Ellen asked, stuffing her mouth with lettuce in dressing.

"I'm at UCLA, studying acting." Ellen nodded.

"Isn't acting hard?" Cindy asked.

"Sort of. You had to be serious most of the time."

"Yeah, I can't be that. I have to be cheerful or emo. And I don't like it when I'm emo." Gabriella chuckled.

"My mom thinks that acting can get you into drugs. I don't believe that for most of the celebrities," Nathan said.

"The Lakers are kind of celebrities," Chad said.

"Especially Troy," Max coughed out. Cindy hit him on the head.

"Look! Look! I told you I'm not the only one who gets hit in the head." Taylor hit the back of his head. "Ow, I was just stating out the facts." He lowered his head and drank his water.

"Modeling is also so superficial. The girls had to be anorexic to fit in the clothes," Ellen said.

"Yeah, I mean look at Tyra Banks. She's retired from modeling and she's still doing America's Next Top Model," Cindy said.

"How many seasons did her show do?"

"I don't know. About five. I'm not sure." **A/N: Seriously, I am not sure. I don't watch ANTM a lot.**

"I don't really care anyways. Can you believe Alexia is a model."

"She's not suit for it. She looks like a size ten. A size ten does not do modeling."

"I know huh?"

"Speak of the devil…" Taylor said. Gabriella ate a tomato and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking god," Ellen's jaw dropped.

"That bitch isn't supposed to be here," Cindy said.

"I'm here!!!" The girl spread her arms for everyone to welcome her. Everybody turned around and stared.

Alexia Wallace was here.

* * *

**A/N: Frikkin' cliffy man! Watch for the next chapter. Someone finally wins the fight for Troy Bolton.**


	12. Basketball Dinner Part II

**Chapter 12: Basketball Dinner Part II**

_**Recap**_

"_Speak of the devil…" Taylor said. Gabriella ate a tomato and turned around. Her eyes widened. _

"_Oh my fucking god," Ellen's jaw dropped._

"_That bitch isn't supposed to be here," Cindy said. _

"_I'm here!!!" The girl spread her arms for everyone to welcome her. Everybody turned around and stared._

_Alexia Wallace was here._

_**End Recap

* * *

**_

"Why is she here?" Coach Watson threw his napkin and got up, but Whitney pulled him back down.

"Hi Coach Watson!" Alexia waved and walked over to their table. Gabriella lowered her head and tried chewing on her tomato, but she felt as if the tomato got stuck in her throat. "Thanks for inviting me to this dinner." She sat down in the empty seat next to Troy.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Troy! Where's Gabriella?" Alexia asked excitedly. Everyone at the table pointed at Gabriella, who raised her head. Alexia's face drop turned into a snobby face. "Oh hey Gabriella." Alexia raised her hand up for a waiter like she was used to it.

"What are you doing here?" Cindy asked fakely.

"I was invited, of course."

"Or you just came here out of nowhere," Nathan mumbled. Ellen hit his back and he coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"He didn't say anything," Ellen said. She picked on her chicken and stuffed it into her mouth.

"So how have you guys been doing? I missed you guys so much."

"We've been busy…" Cindy said.

"Oh." Gabriella stood up.

"I don't feel so good. I think I should just go home."

"No, stay!" Alexia said. "You haven't seen the basketball awards. We all know Troy is going to get MVP. Again." Alexia patted Troy's hand. Troy took his hand away from under her hand and placed it on his lap.

"But I really don't…"

"Honey, stay," Troy said. Gabriella saw Alexia wince when he called her 'honey'. She smiled and sat back down.

"Fine. But only because of you." Gabriella kissed Troy lightly on the lips. At the corner of her eye, she can see Alexia fake gagging.

"Alexia, don't be rude. That's not nice," Coach Watson said.

"I'm not being rude." Before Coach Watson can say something else, the lights in the ballroom dimmed and a spotlight shined on a man standing on the stage wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow over his white cuffs.

"Welcome to the Annual Basketball Dinner for the Lakers!!!" the man shouted into the microphone. Everyone applauded, especially Alexia. "I'm your host, Joshua Moore. We are going to have our performances and then our annual basketball awards. But before we start our program, we would like to introduce our previous Lakers captain and our MVP for two years in a row, Troy Bolton!!!" Another spotlight dimmed on Troy and Troy had to stand up and wave to everyone. The audience cheered and clapped for Troy. Gabriella smiled at the sight of seeing her boyfriend being welcomed back to the team.

"Now, let's start!" The host stepped down the stage and the band of the stage started playing with four guys on the stage.

"Wait… isn't that NLT?" Cindy pointed at the stage. The four boys turned around showing Travis, JJ, V, and Kevin.

"Oh my god! It is!" Alexia yelled. She ran toward the dance floor and pushing herself to the crowd.

"Wow, a NLT fan?" Gabriella asked. Cindy and Ellen nodded.

After NLT performed their new song "She Said, I Said", a few other non-famous singers sang and other performances passed by. Then it came the basketball awards.

"For the most spirited Laker is… Chad Danforth!" Chad shot his fists up and ran toward the stage. He stepped up and grabbed his trophy. He blew kisses to the audience and they laughed.

"For the most hardworking Laker is… Nathan Collins!" Nathan stood up and calmly walked to the stage to get his award.

"For the most improved Laker is… Max Basilio!" Max just stood there, shocked. Cindy had to push him on stage in order to get his trophy.

"Last but not least, our MVP of the 2010 and most loveable Laker is… Troy Bolton!!!" Everyone gave a standing ovation, including some 'Bravos', whistles, and 'I love you Troy Bolton!!!'. Troy went up to the stage and stood next to the host. He was about to leave but Joshua pulled on his sleeve.

"Don't leave yet, Troy. We have a special announcement for you. Let's welcome Alexia Wallace!!!" Alexia grinned and skipped on stage.

"Thanks Joshua! I just want to talk to you guys about something," she said. She pretended to walk wanderlessly on the stage. "I know you guys might have heard the news about Troy and his new girl, Gabriella. I'm totally accepting that right now, so I want to bring her up the stage too." Alexia waved Gabriella to come on stage. The spotlight dimmed on her.

"Don't go. I know it's a trap," Taylor whispered in her ear.

"I'll be fine. What could she do on stage?" Gabriella got up and walked onto the stage. Alexia grinned sinfully and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Let us show what the real Gabriella is like." The lights went off immediately and the big screen on the wall shined to a presentation of Gabriella's past life. There were pictures of Gabriella clutching onto her books at some of her old schools, pictures of Gabriella falling on the floor with her books scattered all over the place, pictures of Gabriella wearing glasses. Gabriella felt someone grab onto her hand and saw it was Troy.

"And best of all, her dad's not even dead. He's an alcoholic." Then the next slide showed a picture of Gabriella posing with her dad and then a picture of her dad, looking all drunk and dirty, next to it.

"She was a nerd back then and she had difficulties with her dad. What's next? She might only be with Troy because of his fame and fortune." Gabriella was starting to tear up and she was gripping onto Troy's hand really hard.

"And also, she moved everywhere all the time. She didn't even lose her virginity until…"

"STOP!!!" Gabriella cried and ran over to Alexia and pushed her. Unfortunately, Alexia found her balance and only got pushed a small distance.

"What? Don't you want people to know the real you? The real reason why you were with Troy and lying about your life?" Alexia didn't even notice that the microphone was back on the stand and everyone could hear everything she says.

"You don't even know me at all! You don't know how my mom and I was even going through when my dad was out all the time!" Gabriella whimpered. She thought that Troy was going to run to her, but Troy just stood where he was.

"Why aren't you ashamed of yourself? Why are you even coming into the Hollywood life and ruining other people's life?"

"It's not my fault you only used Troy to be more famous. You knew that being a supermodel wouldn't help you being on TV."

"It's even better than using Troy to actually be famous."

"I didn't want to be with Troy just for fame."

"Then what? Why aren't you even pushing the fame away?" Gabriella stayed silent. Alexia thought she had won the fight.

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to squeeze her tears out. _What did she do to Alexia? Why is she doing this to her? Just because Troy broke up with her doesn't mean it made her the victim in this situation? _Gabriella was so stressed about the problem, she didn't notice herself falling onto her knees in front of Alexia and the whole audience.

"Gabriella!" Cindy shouted. Taylor stood up and ran onto the stage. Troy ran over to Gabriella and tried to pull her up.

"Please… tell me what do you want for you to stop tormenting me?" Gabriella sobbed.

"Leave Troy… for good…" Alexia said. She knew she was winning, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Gabriella. Gabriella stood up and pushed everyone away.

"Okay… I'll do it…" Gabriella bit her lip.

"What?" Troy and Taylor said together.

"Perfect." Alexia patted Gabriella on the back.

"Gabi, you can't just break up with me," Troy said. He grabbed Gabriella's hands, but she pushed them away.

"I'm sorry Troy. I'm stressing you out and you'd be better off without me." Troy shook his head.

"No, you're not. Don't think that." Troy lightly kissed Gabriella on the lips, but Gabriella pulled back.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella stepped off the stage. "I'm sorry everyone for ruining your night. Please forgive me," Gabriella said to the audience. She quickly ran out of the ballroom.

"Troy. Go run after her," Cindy said, pushing Troy.

"I can't. Running after her will just make it worse." Troy stepped down the stage and back to his seat.

"Well, that's settled," Alexia said. She pretended to wipe her hands together.

"You bitch!" Cindy slapped Alexia on the cheek and then the girls started fighting on stage. Two security guards went to the stage and pulled them apart.

"Let me at her!! She deserves it!" Cindy kicked the air in front of her. Eventually, the guards pulled them outside.

"Can this night get any worse?" Troy said, rubbing his forehead. Taylor could see that Troy was crying a little.

"Don't worry Troy," Taylor said, rubbing his shoulder. "We'll get her back for you." Chad nodded.

"Thanks, but it's gonna take a while convincing her."

"She loves you. She can't just give up like that. Just because Alexia broke your relationship doesn't mean she broke your love with her," Chad said.

"As long as she's not mad." Taylor and Chad rubbed each of Troy's shoulder and comforted him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I had to break them up for a while. But they'll get back later. I'm not gonna let Alexia win. This is my story, remember?**


	13. It's A Happy Ending

**Chapter 13: It's A Happy Ending**

**_Recap_**

_"Don't worry Troy," Taylor said, rubbing his shoulder. "We'll get her back for you." Chad nodded._

_"Thanks, but it's gonna take a while convincing her."_

_"She loves you. She can't just give up like that. Just because Alexia broke your relationship doesn't mean she broke your love with her," Chad said._

_"As long as she's not mad." Taylor and Chad rubbed each of Troy's shoulder and comforted him for the rest of the night._

**_End Recap

* * *

_**

Taylor rang Gabriella's doorbell several times, obviously in a rush. After a few seconds, she sees Gabriella opening the door in gray sweats and a pink tank top.

"Why did you run off like that last night?" Taylor said, inviting herself in and rushing to the couch. She rose up the ice cream carton. "Mint chocolate?" Gabriella nodded and sat next to Taylor. "You gotta go back with him."

"I can't. You saw Alexia. You heard her too."

"Gabriella Montez would not just give up. This is Troy Bolton, your high school sweetheart."

"Alexia can do anything. She even found out that my dad left us because of alcoholism."

"Fuck Alexia. She's just a bitch who can't do shit by herself."

"And she's Troy's ex-girlfriend."

"That doesn't compare to Troy's current girlfriend." Gabriella lowered her head and played with her fingers. "You knew Troy longer than her. She wasn't aiming for Troy's heart."

"I was," Gabriella mumbled.

"Exactly. You love him and he loves you. Alexia doesn't."

"So what should I do?"

"I have a great idea. But you have to promise you can't back out until you get Troy's answer to the plan." Gabriella nodded. "Okay, the plan is…"

* * *

"Dude, you can't eat pudding forever," Chad said. Troy gulped down the last of the chocolate pudding and grabbed for another one. The doorbell rang. "I guess Taylor forgot her key again." Chad got up from his chair and went to get the door. Troy continued eating his pudding until Chad tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see not Taylor, but Alexia Wallace.

"Honey, why are you eating pudding? It'll make you fat."

"You want to stop me from eating?" Alexia nodded. "Go get Gabi then."

"Hell no. I don't even know where that whore lives."

"Then get the fuck away from me."

"What about our old memories?"

"We had no old memories. Your fucking attitude burned it all away." Alexia turned Troy's shoulder toward her.

"You will fall in love with me. Whether or not you like it." Troy put the spoonful of chocolate pudding in his mouth and spit it at her face. She pulled back immediately and wiped the pudding off her face. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is you." Troy got up from his chair and charged toward Alexia, step by step slowly. "You keep driving girls out of my life, so you could be with me. I broke up with you for a reason. I'm sick and tired of your shitty attitude and you using me for your fame and bullshit. When I break up with you, it means it's over. It's fucking done. I'm fucking done with you, slut. You better leave this town before I call FBI and fucking arrest you for sexual harassing me." Alexia gulped down and leaned back, causing herself to fall on the floor. "Remember last time? You fucking slut, you shouldn't be a supermodel; you should be a prostitute."

"You're fucking psycho."

"That's what you made me, right? You want a psycho as your boyfriend? Fine, go to rehab and find one for yourself because this psycho doesn't like or love your fucking ass." Alexia turned around and ran out of the door. Troy wiped his mouth with his sleeve and felt someone patted his back.

"You did a great job, man," Chad said, "I got another surprise for you." Troy turned around and saw Gabriella and Taylor smiling. Troy's mouth dropped and saw Gabriella walking toward him.

"You did that for me?" Gabriella said, rubbing his chest with her right hand.

"Of course. I love you too much to ditch you for that whore." Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry." Troy shushed her with his finger on her mouth and leaned down toward her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips softly onto hers. Troy pulled back and laid his forehead on hers.

"Don't be. You don't know how much I'm happy to have you back in my arms again." Gabriella grinned and pressed her lips onto his again. Finally to be back in Troy Bolton's arms again.

* * *

"Gabriella Montez!!!" The audience cheered as Gabriella got up from her chair and send herself onto the stage to get her diploma. "Miss Montez had received a degree on science and chemistry." The audience clapped again as she stepped down the stage.

After the ceremony ended, the graduates were allowed to visit families and friends in the audience. Gabriella looked around for Troy and the gang, but found no one.

"Looking for me?" Gabriella turned around and saw Troy holding a bouquet of flowers and in a suit. She smiled and ran to his arms.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the flowers and running away from him. He chuckled and ran after her. She bumped into someone, causing her to fall and for that someone to grab her on the arms. She looked up and saw Ryan there.

"Hi Ryan!" She hugged Ryan and pulled back. Troy finally caught up and waved at someone. Gabriella turned to see her friends coming toward her in their formals.

"Thanks for coming!" Gabriella hugged each of them: Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason.

"No problem. We couldn't wait to see you graduate," Zeke said. He took a box from behind, revealing a cake through the transparent covering.

"Thanks Zeke!" She took the cake and looked inside. On top it said: Congrats Gabs!

"And we're so excited to bring you back to downtown LA!" Sharpay announced. The gang pulled her back and covered her mouth.

"You were supposed to tell her yet," Kelsi hissed.

"It's okay. But I think I'm going to stay here for a while," Gabriella said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because Lucy's here and I don't want to leave her behind."

"Already taken care of!" Gabriella turned around to see Lucy in her graduating gown and two suitcases. "I'm moving with you!" Gabriella squealed and ran over to Lucy, handing Troy the flowers and the cake.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I know you can't leave me, so I'm coming with you." Gabriella turned around to face the crew.

"So she's coming?" Troy nodded. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her.

"She's coming with us. In case I'm busy with basketball." Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "You know when I don't have time. But I will make time, don't worry." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks you guys. It's a happy ending."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but that's the end. I'm getting with this story anyways. Read my new story, "Hollow Teens for HSM" and keep reading Everything I Want. Don't think I'll be writing a new story soon unless you want to co-write with me. **


End file.
